From Minecraft To Warriors
by Drizzleheart0419
Summary: Follow ten famous YouTubers as they open up a new mod to record it.. What they didn't know was that in the warrior world, their arrival was going to be the start of a new time. One out of the others find help with a she-cat that, in real life, is never noticed, picked on, and made fun of. Will they be able to help the Clans? Will they ever get back home?
1. Allegences

**Author's Note; **** Hey, guys. This is my first story on FanFiction! Woo, hoo! Please tell me if you like it, and if you want me to continue. Now, to begin with the allegences…**

**From Minecraft to Warriors**

ThunderClan

Leader:

Turtlestar; tom-cat, grey fur, splotches on his back that looks like a shell, and half of a tail

Medicine cat:

Tansyfoot; tom, grey-brown fur, thin, long tail, brother to Turtlestar, apprentice;

Hazelpaw; she-cat, brown fur, black tabby stripes and darker grey spots, green eyes

Deputy:

Deerleap; creamy she-cat with white underbelly and paws, with light brown paws and stripes; mother of Fawnpaw

Warriors:

Oakshade; she-cat with brown fur and black tabby stripes, mentor to Willowpaw

Charredwood; brown-furred tom with tan underbelly, paws, and fur around the eyes; the fur on his backside was caught on fire when he was younger, now he's scarred with burns and no tail

Nightsong; jet-black she-cat with icey-blue eyes, adoptive mother to Warkit, Weaselkit, and Willowkit

Dogwood; brown tom with little patches of white scattered along his back, mentor to Weaselpaw

Hawkgrowl; black and brown tom, grouchy, great fighter, mentor to Warpaw

Darkfoot; dark silver tabby tom with black paws, mentor to Flightpaw

Lighttail; black she-cat with pretty green eyes, a white tail-tip, sister to Darktail

Darktail; white she-cat with lovely blue eyes, a black tail-tip, sister to Lighttail

Apprentices:

Willowpaw; silver she-cat with darker silver paws, tail, and forehead/ears

Warpaw; black tom with white under belly and paws, dark grey spots on his belly, ice-blue eyes, muscular, and has sharp claws

Weaselpaw; dusty-brown tom with black tints around his paws, tail, and face area, green eyes

Fawnpaw; just like a clone of her mother, but has yellow-green eyes, very beautiful

Flightpaw; short-tempered tom with a nicked ear and scarred paw, a dusty brown-grey colored pelt

Queens:

Cloudflight; white she-cat with fur soft like downy feathers, mother to Skykit, Deadkit, Antkit, and Fluffkit

Raindusk; dark-grey she-cat with black splotches of fur on her back, mother to Dawnkit, Basherkit, and Drizzlekit

Riverpebble; silver-blue she-cat with blue eyes, mother to Mudkit, Frogkit, and Batkit

Shiningheart; brown she-cat with kind eyes and a streak of silver on her chest, mother to Sparkkit

Elders:

Gullfeather; a funny, grey and white tom, with blind blue eyes and a squawking voice

ShadowClan

Leader:

Flashstar; a heavy-built black tom with silvery-grey streaks going down his back to tail-tip

Medicine cat:

Finchflight; light-built she-cat with brown fur and a white under belly with darker-brown streaks

Deputy:

Lowdgrowl; a dark tabby tom with muscular shoulders, one amber eye and one blue eye, a mangled ear and a sliced nose

Warriors:

Swampmud; a brown tom with mud-colored splashes on his paws and face

Marshstep; a black tom with a brown under belly and darker brown tabby spots, mentor to Cranepaw

Nighthowl; dark calico she-cat with piercing amber eyes and a grey face, mentor to Wingpaw

Windface; dusty-brown calico she-cat with green eyes and a silver face, sister to Nighthowl

Carrionfang; mangled tom with black and brown fur and blind eyes, mentor to Greypaw

Apprentices:

Wingpaw; white she-cat with black streaks down her back

Greypaw; dusky-grey fur, dark silver stripes, and yellow eyes

Queens;

Goatberry; dusty-brown pelt with white underbelly, violet eyes, mother of Rattlekit and Snakekit

Viperhiss; grouchy ginger she-cat with black tint on tail-tip, mother of Emberkit, Wolfkit, and Crowkit

Elders:

None

RiverClan

Leader:

Lakestar; blue-silver tom with darker blue-grey patches on paws

Medicine cat:

Fishleap; grey she-cat with blind blue eyes, mentor of Minnowpaw; grey and white she-cat that twisted her front leg

Deputy:

Floodwaters; black tom with deep blue eyes, scares lacing his flanks, mentor of Splashpaw

Warriors:

Gingerheart; ginger she-cat with emerald green eyes, feathery tail, mentor to Ashenpaw

Flicktail; light tabby tom with long tail, is head-over-tail in love with Gingerheart, mentor of Fallenpaw

Kelpfur; grey tom with stripes laying on his pelt like kelp, scars lace from his ears to his paw from an accident with dogs, limps heavily

Mossriver; calico she-cat with silver paws, mentor to Troutpaw

Reedclaw; dark ginger tom with lighter ginger paws, mate to Mossriver

Queens;

Featherheart; silver she-cat, mother to Wavekit, Flickerkit, and Cowkit

Sandpool; sandy-white she-cat, mother to Pebblekit

Elders:

Gilafang; grouchy tom that has sharp fangs that sting like poison

WindClan

Leader:

Horsestar; chestnut brown she-cat with a white flash on her head

Medicine cat:

Harefoot; lucky dusty-brown tom with white ear-tips, mentor to Kestrelpaw; brown she-cat with yellow eyes

Deputy:

Cloudblossom; white she-cat with silver paws

Warriors:

Sheepcoat; thick-furred white tom, mate to Cloudblossom

Finchclaw; dusty-brown tom with a tuft of white fur on his lower back

Jayfang; grey she-cat with silver on her muzzle, mentor of Bandedpaw

Beetail; golden tom with a striped-black tail, mentor of Dogpaw

Dreamchaser; silver she-cat with darker silver spots along her paws and legs, mentor of Owlpaw

Redhawk; brown tom with a dark ginger tail

Queens:

Moonmist; a dark grey she-cat with a white tail-tip, mother to Mousekit and Luckykit

Elders:

Sandslash; wise she-cat with a white streak down her nose, mother of Horsestar

Heatherfoot; brown tom with white paws, father of Horsestar

**AN: Yeah, well guys, that's it for now. Maybe I can squish in the first chapter, but I have a time limit and camp for the day tomorrow. :I We'll see what will happen. Anyways, this is Drizzle, so read and review!**


	2. Prologue

**Author's Notes: ****Yo, what up? I'm back and my camp is finally over. This is the prologue, and there is many different point-of-views. I may be doing the story in Drizzlekit (my OC) am Sparkkits' (CaptianSparklez) POVs only. You can ask for others, and I will consider it! Thanks, now on to the prologue…**

Prologue

_~Skykit's POV (SkyDoesMinecraft)~_

"Hey, guys. Sky here, and today, I'm going to show a mod showcase!" The dark-brown haired youtuber greeted his fans cheerily. "The mod is called, uh, oh…" Sky lost his train of thought for a moment.

"Oh, yeah! I remember now," he laughed. "Its' called 'Warrior Cats Mod' and was requested a lot. They also told me to look it up, and I read the wikki, and was totally confused!" Sky said with amusement in his voice.

"Aaanyways, the mod adds new mobs, biomes, items…." The youtuber trailed off as his screen went black with white, silver, red, and blue dots, or stars, appeared on his monitor.

"What the-? Did my Minecraft just crash? It didn't crash, and my recording is still going…" Sky pondered as he looked at the screen. What came next was completely un-expected. A thud sounded as his head hit the keyboard and his world went black.

_~Deadkit's POV (Deadlox)~_

"Hey, what's up guys, its' me, Deadlox, and I'm back for another mod showcase. Today, the mod is called 'Warrior Cats Mod', and I was surprised at how many of you requested it." Ty greeted.

"I know what 'Warrior Cats' are because my friend's younger sibling never stopped talking about the series and gasped at every death, and cried, and reported it to us whenever I was over." Deadlox explained.

"And worst of that, she always repeated the laws or something because she had bad memory, and I hung out with him a lot." He sighed. "Now it is drilled into my head. Yay." He sarcastically cheered for the warrior code that was etched in his mind.

Suddenly, his screen went black with glittering stars. "What the hell?" Ty gasped as he feinted, and awoke in the place that was on his monitor. "Great," he groaned, and shook his head, crossing his arms, and just floating there. Fun.

_~Fluffkit's POV (ASF Jerome)~_

"Hey, what's up, everybody, its' Jerome here, and we're doing another mod showcase named 'Warrior Cats Mod'." Jerome started his video. "I wonder that if the nice kitties want any belly-rubs!" He laughed for a bit, and then went back to his mod showcase.

"Anyways, ooh, what's that?" ASF Jerome moved his screen to the right as he saw a silver-blue cat. "Woo! Looks like we're going to meet a new mob right now!" Jerome sprint-jumped over to the mob. He crouched, and slowly moved up to it. The mob never moved, just stared as the Chewbacca moved forward.

"Well, hello, mister kitty!" Fluffy said to the cat-mob. "You're very brave! Would you like a belly rub?" The youtuber's face lit up, then turned confused as his screen faded to a part of space. "Whoa, it looks like you don't want a belly rub!"

He shrugged and closed his eyes, keeping them closed. He didn't know why, but just did. The Chewbacca yawned and just floated along, his strange mind wondering.

_~Antkit's POV (AntVenom)~_

"Hey, guys, AntVenom here, and welcome back to a new Minecraft video. Today, I am going to review a highly-requested mod showcase." Taylor did his normal intro for showcases.

"All right, this mod, called 'Warrior Cats Mod', has many new features, such as mobs, items, biomes, things like that. First, we have the mobs." AntVenom began to show the mods, house cats, flame-colored cats, sandy-colored cats, and calico cats. Lastly, he ended on a blue-silver cat, sitting down and staring at him. "Here we have one of the last cat-mobs. The mod creator named this mod 'Bluestar, leader of ThunderClan.'" He stated.

The mob just watched as he explained her backstory that was on the forums. "Well, she must've had a troubling life…" he muttered, then continued on when he thought he saw the mob's eyes roll. "What the? Did the mob's eyes roll?" Taylor rubbed his eyes then looked back at the mob. It looked mad, and in the chat box, it said;

"Great StarClan! He never shuts his snout! Come on; time to meet your new family." AntVenom's eyes grew wide as he read the chat out loud.

"'Meet my new family'?" He repeated. Suddenly, he was tired, so he closed his eyes, only finding darkness.

_~Dawnkit's POV (Dawnables)~_

The young lady yawned and opened up Minecraft to do look at a new mod she downloaded last night. It was loaded, so she started up a new world. She knew that something was wrong when there was arguing in the chat.

"Why were all the prophesied ones always take so long and most of them are quite arrogant!" One chat said.

"I don't know, Bluestar…" the other player said back.

"Well, Spottedleaf, they need to come sooner!" Bluestar replied back.

"Here's one!" The one name Spottedleaf chimed in.

"Great!" Bluestar chatted.

Dawn just sat there confused as she stared at the chat. Why were other players on her world, when she definitely made sure that she wasn't connected to LAN or a server.

Her head began to spin, so she held her head and shut her eyes, only opening them to complete darkness.

_~Basherkit's POV (Bashurverse)~_

"Yo, what is up, homies? Bashur here with a new mod showcase!" The watermelon cheered. He opened up the world with the mod loaded on it, and immediately gasped.

"A KITTY!" He squealed like a child and sprinted towards it. In the chat it said;

"Finally, you're here."

"Wh-what?" Bashur stopped and gasped as he blacked out, fading into darkness.

_~Mudkit's POV (HuskyMUDKIPZ)~_

"Hey, what's up, everyone, Husky here with KermitPlaysMinecraft,"

"Yellow," Kermit replied.

"And today, we're going to review a mod showcase together." The Pokémon stated. "I called him up on Skype and asked him what he was going to do, and he said this mod showcase, and I said I was doing it, too. So, yeah, we're doing it at the same time." Quentin laughed.

"Yeah." Dakota replied. "Ooh, look! A cat!"

"Really, where?" Quentin looked around.

"There! Race you too it!" Kermit laughed playfully and sprinted over to where the mob was.

"Ker-MIT!" Husky yelled and raced after his friend, and saw the mob, a blue-silver she-cat with blue eyes. It looked like they were narrowed. Quentin shivered as a chill went up him spine at the mob's texture.

"I don't really like this texture…" The Mudkip said quietly. When Dakota didn't answer, he minimized his Minecraft screen and looked at his Skype video. His friend's face wasn't showing, just the top of his head.

"Dakota?" Quentin called. "Dakota, can you hear me? Oh God, oh God… DAKOTA! WAKE UP!" His friend was freaking out when his consciousness began to fade off. "Dude, can you hear me?" he faintly called to his friend who muttered something silently.

_~Batkit's POV (xRpMx13)~_

"Hey, what's up my good-looking-gamers! I'm back for a mod showcase that was requested quite a lot. So, I decided to check it out, and it seemed cool to do a video on it." Ryan did his intro.

He logged onto his world and began to explain everything when he stopped. "Woah, just got a nasty head-ache…" the youtuber shook his head. "Wup, don't do that, that didn't help it," Ryan groaned when he stopped moving his head. "Uh, give me a minute, guys…" his voice was quieting and his eyelids drooped.

Finally, he gave in, and closed his eyes to stop this sudden head-ache. What a silly decision. The world stayed black and he just was there, feeling if his head-ache was there. It was dissipating rapidly. Strange…

_~Drizzlekit's POV (My OC)~_

"Yea-yuh! The mod is _finally _downloaded!" I squeal. "I just _love _cats! Not to mention, the Warriors' Series! I'm so syked that someone finally made a mod! Yes!"

As you can tell, I love cats.

As I opened the world, I quickly flew to the nearest ThunderClan-looking biome. There it was. The hollow. I felt giddy as I removed fly and plummeted down into the camp. All of the den were there: the medicine den, the warriors' den, the elders' den, the apprentices' den, the nursery… I gasped as I saw the last one.

The Highledge. And sitting on top, was none other than Bluestar.

"OH MY LORD! BLUESTAR!" I yelled and fist-pumped the air. She was one of my favorite characters.

She looked pleased, well kind of constipated with the Minecraft textures. Oh well. I can tell. She looked at me like I was supposed to speak, but I was sure not in real life, so I typed in the chat.

"Yes, Bluestar? What have you called me here for?" I tried to sound respectful, not caring that this was a mod in a game. She seemed to get it.

"Hello, young warrior. I have waited long for your arrival." Bluestar replied in the chat text.

"Waited? Why?"

"You and your new friends and new family must help the Clans. You each have a special power, like unharming, or more common, like agility and jumping." She explained.

"Help the Clans? How?" I sucked up all the information as best as I could.

"You will know soon. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, but one question."

"Go on," Bluestar replied in the text.

"What powers do I have."

That made Bluestar halt for a second. "You will have unique ones, and many more than the others, except one."

"Oh… Who else is like me?"

"That, I can't tell. But you will know soon enough."

"Yes, Bluestar." I sighed in real life. Bummer, I don't know who else is like me.

"All right, close your eyes, and relax…"

I did as the chat told me to do so, and I found myself floating in space.

_~Sparkkit's POV (CaptianSparklez)~_

I hit the record button and spoke into my microphone. "All right, dudes, what's going on? Today, we're going to do a mod showcase. A very requested one at that!" I chuckle.

I enter the world and begin to review the mobs. When I came to the silver-blue cat, my head started to ache. "Woah, hold on a second, dudes. My head is hurting really badly…" I close my eyes to get rid of the dizziness.

I open my eyes to what looks like space. I just was there, looking bewildered when a soft, yet firm, voice wafted through my mind.

"_The Spark shall lead these special cats, alongside his Drizzle. The Spark and the other shall control the powers and help his friends along the way. And with that, he shall rid the territories of the evil, and live, laugh, love."_

The voice had a strong hint of importance and urgency in it, so I took it seriously. I shook my head, denying it. "Someone must joking with me…" I murmured. But that voice, it sounded like that it was dripping with hope.

I sigh and close my eyes again, since I didn't know what to do and it seemed like the proper thing to do. I had this weird sensation that I was shifting into... something. I tried to urge my eyes open, but they wouldn't. I huffed and gave up, waiting for this darkness to end.

**AN: Oh. My. God. This took me three hours to finish this. I was starting to get bored at Bahur's part, but I continued on. Heh. GAH. A moth is attacking me! Aaanyways… this is it for tonight, so… yeah. Read and review.**

**Drizzleheart0419**


	3. Chapter One

**AN: Back. This is the first chapter, and it is going to be in Spark's POV. I will take OCs for the evilness later on and rouges/loners. Oh, and ShadowClan's deputy is actually Loudgrowl instead of Lowdgrowl. I typed to fast. Now, let get going…**

Since I couldn't open my eyes, I did my best to listen to my surroundings. Nothing came to my ears, just a rhythmic beating sound that made me feel… attached to the mysterious beat. It made me feel calm, comfortable.

Shifting a bit, I tried to curl up in a ball. After a few, what, hours, days, floating in the darkness after the stars disappeared, I realized that I shifted into something, but I don't know what.

All I did know what that I had paws and a tail. The paws were small and soft, but baby animals with paws were always like that. I figured I was either a dog or some sort of wild cat. Oh well. I sure hope I will figure it out soon enough.

-TIME SKIP; ONE DAY—

'God, how long have I been here? I think if I stay in here any longer, I'll go mad! Wait, I am already mad.' I thought glumly. Getting restless, I wriggle around and kick my paws. I really wanted out.

The beat, the one that calmed me, seemed to get a kick-start from slow and soft to fast and wild. It seemed like it was in fear. 'What? A beat that is fearful? How?' I thought.

The wild beat made me move more out of impulse. Suddenly, there was a feeling that something was pressing on me. It made me afraid and kick more. The lump-feeling moved away fast, and a few moments later, there was sudden movement, and I was moving.

I stopped, then, the pushing began again. This went on two more times until I felt like I was near the end or somewhere, when the movement stopped for multiple moments.

'Great,' I raged in my mind. 'Finally, the time was here, and I didn't get out of the darkness!' I was furious. I thrashed around, kicking, pawing. The beat that slowed down suddenly started back up again.

One final heave and I felt air touch my body. The air was cool, but warm. I opened my mouth to speak, but scents filled my mouth instead. Strange but soothing smells warmed me. It smelled like milk, but not like the milk I used to drink.

Right then, I realized I was hungry. I tried to form words, but out came only mewls and squeaks. The sounds seemed like it triggered something and I felt something loom over me. I squeaked and tried to move away.

I wasn't sure what it was, but it began to lick me from my lower back to my head. The shape did this until I felt warm and dry. It was relaxing, I must say. This made me smell better, and I crawled my way to the aroma of milk.

When I got to the source of the smell, I began to suckle.

'Well, this is quite strange, but I am hungry and this is the only food I can find,' I thought. I suckled for a bit then began to feel drowsy. I guess it was the milk.

I crawled up to where I think is my mother's front two paws and curled up into a tight ball. When I did this, my mother began to lick me again, helping me fall into a deep, relaxing dream.

-TWO DAYS TIME SKIP—

I yawned and woke up, but didn't open my eyes. I wasn't ready to, and to be honest, I was quite afraid what was going to happen and what things were around me.

My mother began to worry for I haven't opened my eyes yet. I could tell because I could hear faintly, but not greatly. During the past two days, I figured I was some sort of cat, like a lynx or something.

A new scent came to my nose, so I opened my mouth to scent it more. I pulled back sharply when harsh and earthy scents floated by. Gross! The figure began to rumble, or speak. I perked my ears as best as I could.

"Good day, Shiningheart," the sound rumbled and it seemed to get closer. "How… you? Is… kit…. fine? Good."

I tried my best to listen as the voice, most likely male, leaned over me.

"He… fine… suckles… strong… low… milk… more… borage…. Tansyfoot." My mother's voice came next, and I tried to piece together the words. From what I got from it, I was strong, healthy, and drank a lot. The two things I didn't get were borage and 'Tansyfoot.'

I pondered as the other voice spoke up again.

"That's fine… get more… borage leaves… want… be… back."

'Oh, so borage is some sort of leaf!' I thought. 'Then 'Tansyfoot' must be a name!'

I shuffled around and swung my head to where I believed Shiningheart's face was. I could feel her look at me with confusion.

'Now or never…' I sighed in my mind. I tried to open my eyelids, but they opened a little bit. There was light that made me blink and open up my eyes up further. The light dimmed to a peaceful light and a face swam in and out of focus.

When my sight cleared, I saw a brown face and a streak of silver fur. Her eyes were wide and kind, and she looked over joyed.

I opened my mouth to speak, and surprisingly, I actually formed words.

"M-mother? A-are you… Sh-Shiningheart?" I squeaked.

"Yes, I am." She replied back softly. "How did you know my name?"

"I-I, uh, heard you talk about… borage and some Tansyfoot."

"Well, you can see and hear. That's great." She started Shiningheart looked proud, with a quizzical look in her eyes. "Do you know what borage is?"

"Uh…" I didn't expect that to happen. I rethought about borage and it hit me again. "Borage is a leaf used for stuff."

"That's good. I don't expect you to know what it is, though. But you will." Shiningheart purred.

'Purred? It sounds like a pet cat…' I wondered. I looked closer and realized she was a domestic cat. Wow. "Is it used for milk?"

Her eyes bugged and she gaped down at me. "How did you figure that out?"

I purred. "I heard you and Tansyfoot. Who is he, anyways?"

She looked stunned but managed to answer my question. "Well, Tansyfoot is ThunderClan's medicine cat, and his apprentice is Hazelpaw."

'Medicine cat? Apprentice? ThunderClan?' I wondered. "What is ThunderClan, a medicine cat, and an apprentice?" I asked, confused.

"Well, ThunderClan is one of the four Clans that live around here, and a medicine cat heals the cats in their Clans and interprets things from StarClan, our ancestors that hunt in the sky and watch over us." Shiningheart explained.

I continued to ask questions and she continued to answer them. This went on all day, and I felt hungry.

She nudged me to her belly to suckle again until I was full and curled up sleeping.

**AN: Well, I hope you like it. The next chapter is a time skip of two days, and another event is going to happen. So, I hope you liked it, so remember to read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Clans, Bluestar, Spottedleaf, and any other book characters that pop up throughout the story. I also do not own Minecraft, YouTube, or the YouTubers. They own themselves. I do own the plot, new territory, and the characters.**

**For new OCs;**

**Name:**

**Rank: (Rouge or loner)**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**What is he/she participating in: (Battle, there for the heck of it, evilness)**

**Well, that's it for this chapter, and above me is a chart for OCs. I may upload a new chapter later on, and that most likely will happen. 'Till then, farewell!**


	4. Chapter Two

**AN: Second update of the day! Yay! Any-who… This chapter has a two-day time-skip from last time. So… yeah. Chapter time!**

I was sleeping peacefully when a painful yowl broke the thick silence. My eyes flew open, which were still kit-blue. My mother jolted awake, fearing that there was an ambush. I looked at her, who was staring at the other queens in the nursery, Cloudflight, Raindusk, and Riverpebble, but Raindusk and Riverpebble were staring at Cloudflight.

"M-mother, what's h-happening?" I stammered at my mother.

She didn't answer but Cloudflight gritted her teeth and hissed through visible pain. "K-kits… coming. The kits are coming! G-get Tansyfoot!"

"Of course!" Raindusk mewed as she stood up and squeezed through the entrance of the nursery out into camp. It seemed the best that she would go, because she was the slimmest queen here because her kits are due in a moon.

The other queen, Riverpebble, looked shaken since this was her first litter.

I gazed up at Shiningheart, who looked sympathetic. She looked like she was going to go over there and comfort her, but was mentally fighting herself over who to comfort. I decided to help.

Getting to my paws, I stumbled over to Riverpebble, since I hadn't practiced walking much. I curled up on her front paws and purred loudly and steadily. That seemed to do the trick, because the next time the white queen shrieked, Riverpebble hardly flinched.

I opened my eyes to see Shiningheart staring at me. I gave a little nod, and she stood up and padded over to Cloudflight, whispering comforting and encouraging words. As soon as she began to do that, Tansyfoot burst in, carrying thick, waxy leaves, soaked moss, and dry moss.

A smaller she-cat padded in behind him, whom was Hazelpaw, carrying a few short, strong sticks. She padded up beside Tansyfoot, who began to work immediately on Cloudflight.

"Hazelpaw! Hand her one of the sticks!" Tansyfoot called over his shoulder as he placed a paw on her bulging belly.

'That must be the lump I felt before I was…' I thought. The next thought I had made me gasp and screw my eyes shut. 'No, no, no!' I repeated over and over in my mind.

Riverpebble noticed this and realized that I knew what was going to happen next. She began to lick me softly like Shiningheart would to calm my nerves. I relaxed slightly and loosened my eyelids.

"It's okay, little one," the silver-blue queen whispered soothingly into my ear. I felt her look up, and her tense.

"W-what's going o-on?" I stammered silently.

"The first kit was born, and the second is coming," replied Riverpebble quietly.

"Are they okay? Is-is it…" I didn't want to say it. She must've known what I meant because she answered me with a happy mew.

"The first kit is fine, and it's a little tom for you to play with. The second is now born, another tom. Both are fine."

'Two new friends! Yes!' I was getting bored. Two new friends were perfect since he was all alone. But a thought nagged him.

"Are there more? Cloudflight looked bigger than carrying two kits." I asked.

She was silent for a few seconds, then asked Tansyfoot. "Are there going to be more kits, Tansyfoot?"

The medicine cat paused for a second since the contractions stopped for a moment. "Yes, I believe two more." He turned back as soon as Hazelpaw reported another contraction.

Turning back to me, she reported what Tansyfoot said. "Two more friends, little one."

"What? Two more?" I gasped, startled. "Yes! More friends!" I stood up and chased my tail as Riverpebble chuckled. She turned to my mother and mewed joyfully.

"He's full of energy when there is a spark, right, Shiningheart?" Riverpebble asked my mother.

I stopped and turned to Shiningheart. She smiled as she looked at me.

"He does have a sparkle in his eyes…" She thought out loud.

When she said 'sparkle', I completely froze as I remembered how I got here. My intro, the mod showcase, the mobs, the blue-cat, the voice…

I shook my head and tried to look happy as mother continued to speak.

"I think I figured the perfect name for him." Shiningheart announced proudly. "I shall name my kit Sparkkit."

I freeze again as she announced my new name. I tense up as the same words that I had heard when I slipped into the darkness:

"_The Spark shall lead these special cats, alongside his Drizzle. The Spark and the other shall control the powers and help his friends along the way. And with that, he shall rid the territories of the evil, and live, laugh, love."_

_I guess I was frozen for too long when I heard Shiningheart call my name._

_"Sparkkit? Sparkkit! Can you hear me?" Her voice was frantic and her words were plowing into the others._

_"Huh? Oh, yeah! I love my new name, Shiningheart! Thank you!" I squeaked and bounced up to her and nuzzle her leg, purring._

_She seemed to calm down, and bent down to lick my head. She looked back to Cloudflight with a warm smile. _

_"Congratulations, Cloudflight!" When my mother said this, I looked over to her, where four kits were suckling and squeaking. I bounded over with my tail high._

_"OhmyStarClan!They'refinallyhere,Ican'twainttoplay withthem!" I squeaked and chased my tail as my words were glued together as I fired them. I stopped breathless when Cloudflight chuckled._

_"They won't be able to play until their eyes open, Sparkkit." The white queen purred and looked at her kits. I watched silently as I realized how tired she was._

_"Well then, I will be waiting!" I happily purred and pawed her muzzle. She reacted with a purr and moved her head towards me suddenly to make fall on my tail._

_And I did just that. Everyone erupted in laughter as I fell. My ears were laying against my head in embarrassment. Shiningheart noticed this and licked my forehead._

_"Time for bed, Sparkkit. It's getting late, and today was quite long." She ushered me to her nest and laid down for me to snuggle up to her._

_I curled up in my favorite spot and closed my eyes. I felt an unnerving feeling and opened my eyes up again to see Tansyfoot staring at me. The look in his eyes made me stare in shock back at him._

_He heard the prophecy too! __My eyes widen and try to read his eyes again, but get another surprise._

_"That's the Spark. But who's __'his Drizzle'__? He's looking at me like he realized that I heard them too. Wait… What's that surprised glint in his eyes? Does he know something more?"_

_I __heard __him talk without him mouth open. Wait. Without his mouth open? 'Did I just read his mind?' I wonder. 'If I can read minds, can I speak in them?'_

_"Hello? Tansyfoot? Can you hear me?" __I tried to make contact with him, but that didn't work. He still had that curious look in his eyes. 'Never mind,' I sighed. 'Maybe I can only hear thoughts.'_

_I still was staring at Tansyfoot as he shook his head, bid goodnight to all of us, and turned and padded out with Hazelpaw trailing behind, looking curious as well. Probably because of the delay of their departure._

_I shook my head and closed my eyes again, this time, an unsettling dream nagging me. __I can read minds? Since when? Will this be a one-time thing, or will I be able to do this again? Is this my power? Or do I have more?_

_-MORNING—_

_I woke up the next morning, quite earlier than usual. Normally, I would wake up after sun-high. But today, I woke up a while before sun-high. Cloudflight was still asleep; the same with Shiningheart, and Riverpebble was outside, sunning herself._

_The only one awake was Raindusk. She looked up as I stood and shook my pelt._

_"Well, look who's up early." She purred jokingly. I look over to her and purred myself._

_"I couldn't sleep. I heard some sound, like 'tweet, tweet' and I wanted to check it out." I wasn't lying, really. Only half of it was a lie. But, I did hear birds, and I felt condemned in the nursery._

_"Well, Sparkkit, those are birds, and you don't do a bad impression of them." Raindusk purred. "Can you do that again, Sparkkit? I'm feeling condemned in here, since Tansyfoot ordered me to last night."_

_"Uh, okay." I mewed and began to mock the tweeting sounds of birds. It was almost like I was actually talking like them. I got really into it and impersonated multiple species of bird. Raindusk was gaping at me when I was done._

_"Wow." That was all she said. 'Wow'. Apparently, I'm good. I purred and lay next to her._

_"Was I good, Raindusk?" I ask. I wanted to see her reaction to that question._

_"Good? Good? You think that was only __good?__" She hissed, which startled me. "That was __amazing, __Sparkkit!" Raindusk had this sudden idea, I could tell because of the look on her face; bright and mischievous._

"I have an idea, Sparkkit," Raindusk mewed quietly. "I could wake your mother up, and you can begin to sing your bird songs. If she talks to you, then you would answer her, and I could impersonate the bird until she's done talking to you." She finished breathless.

"That sounds fun, but can chirp like a bird, Raindusk?" I asked curiously. She mocks other members in the Clan sometimes, but that's when there are random silent moments. I guess I can show her how to.

"No, but you can certainty teach me! It doesn't take long for me to match voices and sounds." She waved her tail behind her and continued on. "I can even do you. Want me to?"

I was curious, so I agreed. But when she started, I was shocked. She was _great._ To impersonate me, she said a few words from earlier.

"'Uh, okay. Was I good, Raindusk? That sounds fun, but can you chirp like a bird?'" She mocked me with a kit-like voice. It was high and squeaky, but at the same time, low. I never knew I sounded like that.

"Whoa! Do I really sound like that?" I squeaked. When I spoke, it was very lower than her and the squeaks seemed sharper. Well, that's what it sounded like to me.

"Of course, Sparkkit. Did you like it? It was good, wasn't it?" Raindusk mewed.

"Great! You can really fool someone with that!" I cheered. That's when it hit me. I looked over at the silver-blue queen, who had the same look on her face.

"So… When you're talking, I'll chirp and mock your voice in the back-round. How's that?" She mewed the same thoughts I had.

"Perfect!" I squealed with happiness. Finally, something _fun _to do!

So, the plan was set. Raindusk got up and padded over to Shiningheart to lay and chat with her. I would sit next to them and chirp quietly and she would talk. When I was talking, she would chirp and echo me. It was perfect.

She prodded my mother awake and began to talk to her while I chirped. I could tell my mother was being bothered by the chirp noise because she flicked her ears every time I chirped. It was quite funny. Soon, Shiningheart asked me a question.

"Sparkkit, do you hear that chirping noise?" Her gaze was firm as she stared at me, waiting for me to answer. I was scared, and looked over to Raindusk. She nodded lightly so only I could tell.

"What chirping noise?" I mew truthfully.

"What chirping noise?" Raindusk repeated a second or two after I started my sentence. Shiningheart looked bewildered and I began to chirp again. Raindusk did too and my mother was whipping her head around.

"Where is that noise coming from?" The brown queen growled.

"Where is that noise coming from?" Raindusk mocked her friend.

And that's when it blew up in our faces. Sudden realization beamed onto Shiningheart's face as she smiled and turned back to us.

"I never knew you could chirp, Sparkkit," she purred.

"H-how did you know it was me that learned from Raindusk?" I squeaked. I was afraid of getting in trouble, so I tried to shrink a little. It didn't work.

"Because it sounded exactly the same. I knew that if were true birds, then it wouldn't have been as good." She explained. "I know my friends, Sparkkit."

"I can impersonate him too, Shiningheart. He said it was really close." Raindusk put it. She looked like she was ready to burst with happiness.

"No, that's fine, Raindusk. I've had enough impersonations for right now." My mother purred. "But maybe later, you can." She added as soon as she saw her friend's saddened face.

"Okay, Shiningheart…" she said glumly. The blue-silver queen got up and waddled over to her nest to sleep.

"Wow, I guess she's tired." I mew in astonishment as soon as I heard her breath slowing down as soon as she settled in.

"Guess so. Are you hungry, Sparkkit?" My mother turned her attention from Raindusk to me. I was really hungry, and she knew that. So she stretched out her body and lay on her side for me to suckle.

After I was finished and full of milk, I remembered last night. I wondered if I could do it again. So I focused my thoughts and opened my mind to read the closest mind: Shiningheart's.

"_My kit, my beautiful kit is so talented. He can actually chirp like a bird! It surprised me greatly when I figured out that Raindusk could do it too. There are actually really talented cats out there, huh, Brightwish? Oh, I wish you were here… You would be so proud of your only son."_

'Brightwish? Is that my father? I wish I knew about him.' I sighed quietly. 'Well, next then.'

Raindusk and Cloudflight were thinking nearly the same things; hunting with friends or their mates. I tried to reach Riverpebble, but I couldn't reach her. I guess I have to be close or something.

The only other things that I could think of were the other kits. 'I wonder if they had the same fate as me…' I wondered. So I began to reach out to them. The first was the first born, a wavy-furred tom with medium length brown fur and a flash of golden fur on his chest.

"_Where am I? Who am I next to? Who am I? Am I still Adam? Still SkyTheKidRS? Still SkyDoesMinecraft? Of course I am! Think straight, Adam. You still hate squids, you still love budder, and you are still alive. But for how long?"_

'Adam? Is that Adam?' I thought, alarmed. 'If he's here… Then there must be others!' The next one I reached out to was a smaller kit, the second born. He had brown-gray fur with silver on his muzzle.

"_Where am I? Who's next to me? What am I? I know I have paws and a tail. A _tail!_ Who grows _tails?_ Where the hell am I and what the hell am I doing here?"_

'That must be Ty. I don't know who else complains that much.' I chuckled softly. 'Well, onto the next.' The next was the third born, a short-haired light brown and darker brown tom with a golden flash on his chest like Sky.

"_Where am I? What am I doing here? What should I do? I have no idea. For the first time… I don't know what to do…"_

'He always knows everything… Oh my God! AntVenom! Taylor is here also? Why?' I freaked out silently. 'Well, then I _must _know who the last one is…' The next one is a thick-furred tom with brown fur. He was the loudest and funniest when he made vocals.

"_Where am I? What am I? Am I finally a bacca? Did my dream come true? Am I finally a bacca? But, more importantly… Did I win the Hunger Games?"_

The last one was straightforward. 'Jerome is here! I can't believe it! The bacca made it! Well, this'll be interesting when he can speak. I can't wait!' I was giddy. I couldn't wait. 'But what if they were like me. They have more of a cat brain then a human brain? Maybe they'll remember less than I do. I mean, I'm meant to lead them all.' I thought. Then it hit me. 'I'll have to lead them all…'

"Great StarClan, help me," I prayed silently, and then slipped into an uneasy sleep.

**AN: Like it? Love it? Hate it? Well, I love it so far. It's getting late and I'm tired. Oh, and he's right. They have more of a cat brain than human, but will remember the last few thoughts when they were awake. And until the last batch of important kittens, the POV will be Sparklez. Anyways, hoped you liked it, so remember to read and review. Thanks;**

**Drizzle.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.**


	5. Chapter Three

**AN: I'm back and sorry for the late update, I have a stomach bug. :P I was really happy when saw my first three reviews and I want to thank you guys.**

**Ifsmith: Thank you and I defiantly will keep writing. I love this story.**

**D. 01: Thank you and I try to update every day.**

**JayJay's-Pie-Stand: Thank you for the kitty and I will use him, but it'll be later on. Thank you for the complement about the story. I appreciate it.**

**Thank you for taking your time and writing reviews about the story. I can't believe it. Thank you again and here's the next chapter.**

When I woke the next morning, there was a new scent filling the nursery. Startled, I jumped up and hid behind my mother's paws… If she were in her nest. I squeaked with surprise and looked over at Raindusk.

"Raindusk!" I called as I stumbled over to her. "Raindusk, where's Shiningheart?" I pawed her muzzle to wake her up.

"Good morning to you, too, Sparkkit," Raindusk grumbled. She moved her head so her blue eyes were staring at mine. "Shiningheart? Oh, Sparkkit, she's outside, getting some air. Queens can't stay in here forever." The queen chuckled.

"Oh, okay. Thank you, Raindusk." I mewed and sat on my haunches. I turn to look at the new cat in the nursery. "Who's he?" I flicked my tail at the tom.

"Him? Oh, that's Dogwood. He's Cloudflight's mate," Raindusk explained. "Quite handsome, isn't he?"

I take in Dogwood's pelt as he smiles and purrs at his new kits and Cloudflight. He was brown with white patches of fur down his back running down to his tail-tip. I guess he was kind of attractive for she-cats, but not to me.

"Err… He's nice-looking…" I mew slowly. I look back at Raindusk with a question. "Don't you have a mate, Raindusk?"

The question made the queen laugh. "Of course, Sparkkit! But Shiningheart, Riverpebble, and I think he's one of the most handsome cats around here." Raindusk mewed and chuckled as she saw my surprised expression. "Relax, Sparkkit. All of us love our own mates, but we can have opinions, too."

That made me calm down a bit. A bit. I mewed a 'thanks' to Raindusk and padded over to Cloudflight.

"Hello, Cloudflight!" I squeaked, trying to look innocent. "Whatcha' doin'?"

The white queen looked over at me and smiled. "Hello, Sparkkit. Have you met my mate, Dogwood, yet?" She asked. I replied with a shake of a head and turned around. And was face to face with Dogwood.

"H-hello. I-I'm Sparkkit," I stammer. He was _huge_. I shrankas he leaned down to be on my eye-level.

"Nice to finally meet you, Sparkkit. I've heard a lot about you," the brown tom mewed lightly. "Everyone in the Clan was talking about you, even though they haven't visited you yet." He was right. No one new came in to see me. Was that a bad thing? I started to worry. Dogwood seemed to detect this.

"I stated that they never even came to see you, and they growled at me," he meowed. "So, I decided to see you first after I saw Cloudflight. But, you were asleep when your mother was sitting outside. She told me that you were sleeping, so I came over to Cloudflight. And I must say, you are as cute as they said. Maybe even _cuter._"

I smiled as I thought about being the talk of the Clan. That made me stand up straight. "Really? They said that?" As he nodded, I cheered. He chuckled and turned to Cloudflight with amusement flickering in his eyes.

She purred and turned to me. "Hey, Sparkkit. Dogwood and I were about to name our kits. Would you like to help?"

"What? Really? That's a huge job!" I squeaked. I never knew she was going to ask me to help her name her kits. The kits that were my friends. Right then, I remembered when my mother named me. I must name them so they can remember!

"Yes, since you were overjoyed when they came so they could play with you," the white she-cat purred. "So, I talked to Dogwood, and he agreed that you can help name them." I looked over to the tom, and he nodded his head.

"Wow… Thank you!" I mewed. First, I was the talk of the Clan, and now I was going to name my friends. But, I can't name them their actual names… Maybe their Minecraft user names? I mean, that's what I'm named after; CaptianSparklez. Yeah… That'll work.

"So, Sparkkit. Who do you want to name first?" Dogwood asked me. Crap. Who would I name first? I looked over at Ty, Jerome, Taylor and Adam. Adam seemed to have the easiest name- Sky. Maybe I'll do the three.

"Uh, that one," I pointed at the last kit, Jerome. He was a big fluff-ball. "He looks like a ball of fluff! Fluffkit!" I squeaked. When I said 'Fluffkit', he turned his head to me. "See, I think he agrees!"

"Well… What do you think, Cloudflight?" Dogwood meowed, turning to his mate. She was beaming with delight.

"I love it! Thank you, Sparkkit," she praised me. "Who's next?" The next one was Taylor.

"Uh…" I mewed. I was stumped. How was I going to explain _his _name? Just then, an ant crawled on his muzzle, and he sneezed and pawed at it. "How about Antkit? I mean, ants sure do like him!" I turned to Cloudflight, and she agreed.

"Antkit… Perfect. I think the ant on his muzzle was a sign from StarClan," Dogwood murmured also. His mate nodded her head and licked my forehead. I purred slightly and looked at Ty. I sighed, thinking hard. It was obvious his name was going to be Deadkit, but how were his parents going to react to my name selection?

"Uh… how about Deadkit?" I squeaked and shrank down. His mother looked like I just asked her to throw him in the river I heard Shiningheart talk about. She gaped and looked at Dogwood, who just nodded at me.

"I like it," he stated. When Cloudflight hissed at him, he just scrambled his words together to explain. "I, uh, I think it's good because he's quiet and light on his feet. Remember earlier when they stood up to stretch their legs? He was the only one who didn't make much of a ruckus…" He explained. I could tell he wanted to name his kit this, but I don't know why. Oh well. It looked like it worked, anyways.

Cloudflight sighed and nodded her head. "I guess you're right. Nice naming choice. But Sparkkit, can I name the last one since you named two and Dogwood agreed to Deadkit?" The white queen asked, and I nodded my head.

Just my luck, Adam opened his eyes, and they were sky-blue. They might've been still kit-blue, but I just couldn't keep my eyes away from his. His parents noticed this and Cloudflight declared his name.

"I want to name him Skykit, for his sky-blue eyes," she declared. Dogwood agreed and licked Cloudflight.

"Perfect name, Cloudflight. It fits him. And, it reminds me of you…" He purred. It was true, since clouds _were _in the _sky._

"I love it!" I squeaked and chased my tail. Everyone in the nursery laughed and when I stopped, Skykit was staring at me.

"W-who are y-you?" He stammered. It wasn't fear-stammering; it was probably from not talking for a while. I just looked at him while he looked at me.

"I'm Sparkkit. And you're Skykit." I explained. A light shone in his eyes, and it looked like he was remembering something. 'Yes!' I silently cheered. After a second, he shook his head and looked at me with new eyes. Almost like he recognized my name…

I silently pleaded with him to not say anything about the human world or something that would ruin things. He seemed to get the picture and turned to his littermates.

"Who are they? Are they my siblings?" Skykit asked. This time, Cloudflight answered him.

"Those are your brothers, Skykit. Fluffkit, Antkit, and Deadkit." She touched them with her tail as she named him. The same look he had in his eyes when he heard my name flashed in them again.

"Deadkit, Fluffkit, and Antkit?" He repeated. "Fluffy!" He squeaked and pounced of Fluffkit. It seemed like he knew who Fluffkit was. I sucked in my breathe when he turned to look at Deadkit.

"D-Deadkit? Antkit…?" Skykit wondered. Then it hit him. He recognized his friends. He was about to say something to them when I butted in.

"Hey, Skykit!" I called. "Want to play?" I crouched down instinctively and leaped on him. He squeaked in surprise and then batted my head. I growled and swatted him. I stopped when Cloudflight growled at us.

"Don't do it in here! Go outside you two!" When she said outside, my eyes went wide.

"Outside? Really?" I squeaked. "Let's go, Skykit!" I charged towards the entrance with Skykit on my paws. All I heard behind us was a sigh and Cloudflight telling Dogwood to come outside to watch us.

When I made it to the entrance, I stopped and Skykit barreled into me, causing me to roll outside of the nursery. Skykit then pounced on me, and then noticed that I wasn't paying attention. I was staring at the hustle-bustle of camp.

I squeaked, and then each and every one of the cats in the camp stared at us as Fluffkit, Deadkit, and Antkit joined us in the entrance to the nursery.

**AN: Cliffy! I hoped you liked it. I introduced Skykit, Deadkit, Antkit, and Fluffy in here. The next time, there is going to be A LOT of names. There will hopefully be a new chapter up tomorrow, since I hardly have a life. xD There will be at least one each day, if there isn't, then I will explain why. There won't be one on Friday and Saturday because I am going to a Family Reunion. I wanted to tell you a week before. xD I am also thinking of making a new story when this one is finished. But, this was a really long author's note, so I'll see you tomorrow. Figuratively.**

**Read and Review,**

**Drizzle**


	6. Chapter Four

**AN: Good morning. Well, its 12:30 p.m. currently, but that's early for me. Yesterday, I woke up at six p.m. and then ate dinner. Skills.**

**Mc player: Don't worry. There's going to be a surprise. That's a good idea and thanks.**

**D. 01: Yes. Yes they did. xD  
Here's the next chapter.**

I continue staring as a cat sauntered up to us. My tail was shaking in between my hind legs. My mouth was hanging open and I could sense that Skykit was shaking and crouching down behind me with his brothers copying him. The cat took a glance at us and smiled.

"Hello, young kits," the cat meowed formally. "You must be the new batch behind Sparkkit. And what are your names?" He directed the question to Skykit and his brothers. I turned around to see Skykit shaking, but trying to answer the tom at the same time.

"I-I- Sk-Sk-Sky…" Skykit stammered. I then remembered he was just born yesterday, and they're tougher than me! It took me a few days to even open my eyes.

"That's Skykit," I budged in. I stepped in front of my friends to look at the tom in the face. "And his brothers are Antkit, Fluffkit, and Deadkit." The tom looked surprised and then dipped his head. 'Why does he look surprised?' I wonder. I reach out my thoughts to read his.

"_What a brave kit. Standing up for his friends, taking charge of caring for them. He looks at me with a question in his eyes, but what? He's quite smart, for a week-old kit. When the time comes, I'll make sure he has the perfect mentor for his apprenticeship. Someone who he'll look up to and I think I have the perfect cat."_

'What is he thinking about? Mentor? He already knows who my mentor is? Yes!' I cheer in my mind. My face brightens up, but I continue to look at him. 'Who is he? What role in the Clan does he play?' My questions seemed to be written all over my face because he explained who he was next.

"I am Turtlestar, the leader of this Clan. It is my duty to serve and protect you, leading you to safety in battle, survive the harshest of leaf-bare, and hunt beside your fellow cats to feed your bellies. And it is my duty to assign a deputy for our Clan to help, give new apprentices mentors, and ensure that the most senior cats live out there days peacefully until they go to join their family and friends."

I stare up at Turtlestar with new respect. I then dip my head, and he chuckled. He crouched down and flicked his tail back and forth, making it catch my eye. I began to watch every move of the tail with precision. In my head, I was literally screaming, and I was surprised no one else heard it.

'CATCH THE TAIL! HE'S BAISICALLY TELLING YOU TO! DO IT! DO IT! I… Must… Catch… The… TAIL!' a voice was yowling at me to do so. With careful paws, I crouch down and circle around him without noticing me. He was busy talking to Skykit and his siblings. "Perfect timing," I whispered gleefully.

I bunched up my hindquarters and leaped over his tail and onto his splotchy back. He yowled with surprise and rolled over, trying to squish me. But that didn't work. I detached quickly and sprang off, then back onto his back as he got up. I yowled playfully and nipped him lightly.

"Grr! I have you now, ShadowClan warrior! Don't trespass on my territory _again!_" I roared and swiftly batted his ears. I could sense Turtlestar's next attack, so I called for back-up. "Skykit! Antkit! Get his tail! Fluffkit and Deadkit, get his muzzle!" I commanded my friends. They nodded their heads and started to attack where I told them to.

"Gah! The power of friends! Its' too much! I must retreat and tell Flashstar that Turtlestar's warriors are too great!" He yowled with pain in his voice and shook us all off. He slumped to the ground slightly as we were flung off. I yowled in victory, and then looked over at the unmoving leader.

I crawled up in front of his face, and poked his muzzle. "T-Turtlestar?" I stammered. He didn't move then, so I nipped his ears. When I did that, he opened his eyes, jumped up, and playfully swatted at me. I rolled back into Antkit, and he helped me up. "Thanks, Antkit." I mewed to my friend. He smiled and dipped his head to me. I turned to Turtlestar, who was playfully yowling with triumph.

I smiled, closed my eyes to channel the sound that I remember when I was at the Zoo with my friends. I found and perfected the sound in seconds, then opened my eyes up. They were narrowed playfully and a smile was playing across my lips. I took a deep breathe… And let out a huge roar that sounded so much like a lion that every cat that was in camp came out of their dens and looked at me with surprise.

Turtlestar just was blown away by how intense the roar was. He was gaping at me, and then shook his head.

"I am no match for the mighty Sparkstar," he meowed respectfully and bowed down to me with a paw outstretched. His head was dipped and ears back. He looked up to me, and laughed at my face. "That was an excellent impression of a lion, Sparkkit. You have a wonderful talent. I must tell the Clans not to mess with you." And with that, he dipped his head, flicked his tail and padded off.

I sat down with my tail to the side. That took the breath out of me. Who knew roaring was so _hard?_ I barely noticed Skykit pad up to me.

"Whoa! I never knew you could roar, Sparkkit! That was awesome!" The curly-brown kit mewed and batted my tail. I laughed and swatted his ears as his brothers came up to ask me questions.

"How'd you do that?"

"Can you show me how to?"

"Did you see Turtlestar's face? He was totally scared of you!"

"Did you see everybody else's face? They were scared too!"

I smiled at my friends and opened my mouth to answer my friends when Skykit startled me with his comment.

"Nice job, CaptainSparklez. I never knew you had it in you," he smiled as I look at him, bewildered.

"Adam? You remember?" I mew, staring wide-eyed at my fellow kit.

"A little bit. I when you introduced yourself and told me my name," Skykit explained. "I was lucky that Cloudflight and Dogwood named me 'Skykit' instead of something else."

I laughed and batted your ears. "Well, you were the one who opened your eyes." I mew.

"Well, it felt like no one was paying attention to me," he snorted and I laughed. I turned to see the other three staring at us with the look that Sky had in the nursery. Fluffkit was the first to speak.

"A-Adam? J-Jordan? You're here? Where are we? I'm not a bacca?" the furry kit looked disappointed. I saw this and a pang of sympathy shot through my chest.

"No, Jerome. Sorry. And yeah, it's me and Sky," I mew as Adam pounced on him again. I laughed so hard, I fell over. "We're in the Warrior Cat world, I guess." I had to no idea what it was called, but all I knew is that we were wild cats living to survive.

"Well then," Antkit said next. "I guess we're going to have to survive here, huh?" I nodded slowly and he lowered his head. I could tell he was upset.

"But what about our world?" Deadkit spoke up. "What is happening to us there while we are here? What are we going to do?" He asked the questions that were constantly popping up in my thoughts. I sighed and answered him.

"I guess we've got to live like warriors until we know what else to do," I mewed. Just then, I remember Riverpebble and Raindusk. I gasp, startling the others. "What if… What if there are more? I mean, all of us came here, but what if there were more?" I question no one. I got up and began to pace.

"What are you talking about, Sparkkit?" Skykit asked me.

"I'm talking about the other queens," I shot back. "Riverpebble and Raindusk. They're expecting kits, too. But who? Who else could be here, ones we know well, that are not here?" I my pacing stops and I look over to the brothers. "Quick! Who do you think is not here?"

Skykit looked startled and started to tremble. "Uh… Uh…" Was all he said. Then, it looked like a light was turned on upstairs. "Dawn! Jason! They're not here!" It was true. Dawnables and TrueMU _weren't _here.

"Skykit!" I meowed. "You're right! They're not here, and neither are Ryan and Bashur. Who else? Who else could be here? Or come?" I start to pace again, and Jerome speaks up this time.

"Well, I don't know where Dakota and Quentin are. They could be here," he mewed thoughtfully. I turn to look at him with a smile. I'm pretty sure I freaked him out.

"Yeah, they could be here," I murmur. "But when will they be here? And who is there mother?"

Those two questions made each of us silent in thought. Until Deadkit mewed something.

"Well, Quentin and Dakota's Minecraft skins are aquatic animals, so the frog might be called 'Frogkit' or something. But I have no idea what the Mudkip would be," he mewed thoughtfully. "Which queen has the most aquatic name here?"

We all sat there thinking about the question when I remembered Riverpebble yesterday. I jumped up and looked at the other kits.

"Riverpebble! She has an aquatic name!" I declared. The others nodded their heads and murmured agreement. Then Antkit looked at me and asked a logical question.

"But she looks like she's going to have more than two kits, Sparkkit. And she's a week away," he meowed. That was true; she looked heavier than two kits. I thought about it, and came up with an answer.

"She looks like she's expecting three," I mew. "And knowing our luck and all, it's going to be either Ryan, Jason, or Bashur. But which one?" I pondered over this for a bit, but no answer came to mind. I sighed and looked at my friends. "I guess we're going to have to wait until they're here."

Right then, Dogwood and Cloudflight came out of the nursery. The white queen looked over to us and gasped when she saw her dirty kits.

"Skykit, Antkit, Deadkit, Fluffkit! Come here now!" She called. Her kits padded over to her warily, and then got bombarded with licks. I couldn't hold back my laughter, and fell back on my back. Dogwood looked over to me and chuckled, then helped me up.

"Your mother is in the nursery waiting for you," the tom informed. "And when she looks at you, you'll get the same treatment as your friends, Sparkkit. So, you better go now." I stopped laughing and looked at the tom. He looked serious, but with amusement flickering in his eyes.

"Okay, Dogwood. I'll go," I mew and waddle into the nursery. Then sound of me entering triggered Shiningheart to look up and gasp at the sight of my dusty fur.

"Oh my, Sparkkit! However did you get that dirty?" She mewed. I smiled and looked her in the eyes.

"I defeated Turtlestar with the others! He was a ShadowClan warrior trespassing on our territory, and he said that we were too strong and that Flashstar shouldn't mess with ThunderClan again!" My words were flying out of my mouth so fast, I wasn't sure she got what I said, but Shiningheart was nodding and smiling.

"My little warrior," she purred and began to clean my fur. "I always knew you were so brave…"

I purred and nuzzled my head into her soft fur. I stayed like that until she lay on her side and closed her eyes. I quickly controlled my hunger and then curled up in her paws. I murmured a goodnight to her and she purred and licked my ears until I fell asleep, curled up in a ball on her paws. I'm sure it was a sight to see.

**AN: Yay, done! So, when they were finding about their friends, one of them is going to appear later on and they're missing one other, but they don't know who it is. (Me) The next chapter will be a week time-skip, and the new kits will come. :D If you know Bashur's name, then I would appreciate it if you could inform me. (Dakota is KermitPlaysMinecraft) I have to go know because a storm is coming and I might lose power. Until next time!  
**

**Read and review**

**Drizzle**


	7. Chapter Five

**AN: The storm has stopped. And I have been watching some vids, and some of them are questionable. Uh… Watch these two; Fanfiction: Flowers For My Valentine read by PewDiePie and Cry (Pewds' channel) and Harlem Shake v. Minecraft (CaptainSparklez)**

**I cried for the first one… It was so emotional… and questionable. xD Aaanywaaays… Here's the next chapter.**

**-WEEK TIME SKIP—**

I was aroused by my mother moving me off her paws. I complained immediately and she batted me with her tail. I quickly shut my mouth, but not before I asked her something.

"Shiningheart," I murmur. "Where are you going?"

She replied with a purr and a lick to my ears. "I am going to get Tansyfoot, little one." As I was about to ask why, a moan came from across the nursery.

"What's going on? Is Riverpebble having her kits?" I shot up quickly, glancing over to the queen with the bulging belly. Just as I looked over, a ripple coursed down her side, and her leg lifted up for a moment.

"Yes, well, having some strong contractions," Shiningheart explained quickly. "Now, I have to get him. Stay here, please." I nodded and she ran out of the nursery. I heard her call for Tansyfoot as I turned to Cloudflight and her kits.

"Hello, Sparkkit," she murmured hesitantly. She glanced down at her sleeping kits, then back to Riverpebble and her rippling belly. "I don't want my kits watching her kit, so I'm going to take them outside before anything happens…" She flinched as Riverpebble yowled.

"O-Okay, Cloudflight," I stammer. I look over my shoulder and see the silver-blue queen looking miserably. My heart stopped for a second as she yowled in pain as another ripple, a strong one, went down her belly.

Cloudflight must've caught my eye and she murmured to me quietly. "I know you can't stand watching a cat in distress, Sparkkit. I can't, either. Sometimes you can't help it, but this time you can by comforting her."

My head snaps towards her, and she is smiling. "Thank you, Cloudflight, and I will update you on the kits!" I purred and nuzzled her side. She licked my ear and got her kits up and ushered them outside.

When she was out of the entrance, I dashed over to the pitiful queen. Another pang of sympathy shot through my chest as I look at her. I sucked up my breath and stood up tall.

"Hello, Riverpebble," I squeaked happily. That made her open her eyes that were shut with pain. I knew that if I asked her how she was, she'll be sarcastic, so I just purred at her and licked her muzzle with my small tongue.

"I'm here to make you feel better," I informed her. That comment made her smile for a second before she clenched her teeth and screw her eyes closed from a contraction. I felt bad, so I lay down next to her ear and her face and began to purr non-stop.

This action made her relax, even when the next contraction came. This time, it was a flinch, but she was getting comfortable.

We were sitting there for a while, and Tansyfoot wasn't here yet. 'I wonder why he's not here yet…' I thought in my mind. I shifted my head to look at Riverpebble, who was resting soundly. I sighed and stayed in my position. Who knew what would happen if she woke up and I wasn't here?

A strong ripple coursed down her side, and this time, it seemed like it hit her full-force. She opened her eyes, panic-stricken, and yowled at the top of her lungs—which were powerful. I shrieked at the intensity of the yowl and jumped up.

"Riverpebble, are you okay?" I question, and she just clenched her jaw and shredded her nest. I trembled as I watched her slice her nest in pieces. Another ripple came, stronger this time and her back legs just went awry. Her tail lashed behind her and her hind legs lifted up and stretched out.

I wonder why she is doing this when a slimy thing slid in between her legs. Riverpebble's back legs immediately slumped, and she tried to twist her head to see the kit. She stretched as far as she could, but couldn't move.

I had to act quickly, so I darted forward and instinct kicked in. I began to lick the sac off and lick the fur the wrong way to help stimulate breathing. It squealed and thrashed around. I held it still and when I finished, I helped guide it to his mother's belly.

I turn to Riverpebble, who was staring at me. "How did you know what to do, Sparkkit? You're only a half-moon old!"

My ears were flat against my head in embarrassment. "I-I just knew what to do, I guess. Oh, and if you want to know," I made a disgusted face. "It's a tom."

She chuckled at my face, and then shrieked at the next attack of contractions. I then positioned myself this time, waiting for the next kit. After a few more ripples and encouraging words, the kit came. I attacked it with licks until it squeaked with protest and I pushed it towards Riverpebble's belly.

When she looked down at them, relief flooded her eyes. She then looked at me, gratitude and love flooded her eyes.

"Thank you, Sparkkit. I really appreciate it," she murmured tiredly. I purred and licked her forehead, just like Shiningheart did to me. She purred also, and rested her head down. The queen looked calm and relaxed, but her belly was still bulging. I got up quickly and padded outside.

Cloudflight's kits jumped on me and bombarded me with questions, but I wasn't listening. I playfully swatted them away and padded up to their mother.

"Hello, Cloudflight," I mew, an ear tilted towards the nursery to listen for anything from Riverpebble. Nothing dramatic so far.

The white queen looked at me, joy flooding her face.

"Hello, Sparkkit. How is Riverpebble?" Cloudflight asked. Her head was tilted and ears perked at me.

"She's fine," I start. I breathed in a little breath, and continued on. "There has been two kits so far. They're both toms. I helped them start to breathe. It looks like she's having at least one more, but she's comfortable now."

Cloudflight took all this in, and purred when I was finished. "Thank you for helping our friends, Sparkkit."

I smiled and dipped my head, then raised it again. "Do you know where Tansyfoot is?" I asked. The question made the white queen stop to think for a moment.

"Well, when Shiningheart came out of the nursery, I heard her call for him, and then you came over, and the kits and I went outside," Cloudflight started. "She didn't find him or his apprentice in the medicine den, so she asked Turtlestar. He said that they were collecting herbs near the warming rocks. She cursed and left camp, apparently head towards the farthest part of the territory.

"Turtlestar then came over to me and asked me what's going on. I told him that Riverpebble was kitting, and he looked sick. He is the kit's father, you know. He heard a shriek, and almost tore down the nursery trying to get in. I told him not to; fore he will probably upset her. He left with an angry face, and began to tell his warriors to hunt and stuff." Cloudflight finished.

"Well, I guess they're not back yet, huh?" I say halfheartedly. I hung my head in exhaustion. Cloudflight licked my ear, and then shot back up when a yowl escaped the nursery entrance. I stood up and dashed inside to see Riverpebble's belly rippling violently.

I yowl in fright and charge forward to help her. I told her to relax and push, over and over. She did just that, but this time, the kit was taking a while.

"Come on, Riverpebble! You can do it! Your kits need you! Turtlestar needs you!" I urge. And when I say her mate's name, she goes ballistic and pushes harder and harder.

At last, I heard her sigh and a small shape slipped between her tired legs. I charged forward, pulled him away and began to lick the sac off. Once I got it off, I licked his fur upwards, making it ruffle.

I did this for some time, and he hardly moved. Fear rose in my chest. 'Would the kit not make it? I mean, he is small, and he was late…' I worried silently. 'No! Don't listen to that! You can save him! You can save him!' A second voice raged in my mind, making me lick faster.

While I was mentally arguing with myself, I barely heard the little kit squeak in protest. I stopped and sighed, looking at the kit. It reminded me of something… The way the fur was slicked down, and his ears… A bat! It looks like a bat! And… is that a little flash of white on his chest?

The little flash glowed, and I slipped into a little trance, remembering my friend Ryan and his Minecraft skin, Batman. I smiled and shook my head. Ryan made it. He's here. 'So was Dakota,' I thought as I heard the second born croak like a frog.

I laugh and look at the two kits. "That one reminds me of a frog!" I mew as I pointed at Dakota. "He sounds like one! And this one reminds me of a bat!" I look over to Riverpebble, and she is smiling and staring at her kits, pride and joy swimming in her blue eyes.

"Yes…" she mewed tiredly. "They do. And this one, the first born, looks like me, but his pelt is darker and there is brownish fur on his face! It looks like mud!" She licked his head and he complained loudly.

'There's Quentin,' I laugh silently. "So, have you gotten the names yet? I mean, it sounds like you do." I chuckle.

She nods her head and names them slowly. "Batkit… Frogkit… And Mudkit." When she said Quentin's name, it rang a bell…

'It sounds like 'Mudkip',' I declared happily. I smile and look at the kits. "I love their names, Riverpebble. And you'll be a great mother." I purred and batted her playfully. I turn around to see Shiningheart burst in with a heavily-panting Tansyfoot behind him.

The two new cats look at the three new kits, and at me. Shiningheart seemed to get it at once, and bombarded me with praise. I smiled and yawned, settling down in her nest when I was able to break away from her.

I settled into a happy sleep.

**AN: Done! Two updates today, I hope you liked this chapter, and remember, Sparkkit is a human, plus he's got awesomness. I have to go, so see you tomorrow! **

**Read and review,**

**Drizzle**


	8. Chapter Six

**AN: Back, buddies! :D I believe I have the day to write, so I'll try to fit in two chapters.**

**D. 01: He was on the farthest part of the territory, at warming rocks. It's like… far away from camp. xD**

**Here's your guys' chapter.**

I woke up with a bad taste on my tongue, like the taste of a thick rubber band in your mouth. I jump up and try to pit out the taste.

It didn't work.

I sat there for a moment, trying to hack up the source of the horrible taste, but nothing came out. I turned my head around, giving up, and seeing that Cloudflight and Shiningheart were not in their nests, and Raindusk was nowhere to be seen.

A voice startled me out of thoughts and I fell backwards. My stomach lurched when I hit the soft nest. I held back a groan of pain.

"You alright there, Sparkkit?" Riverpebble asked over the squeaks of her kits. "Is everything fine? I heard you gagging." Her voice was full of worry.

"Yeah," I croaked. Whoa, this wasn't my voice. I cleared my throat and nodded back to the queen, indicating that everything was fine. She narrowed her eyes, but turned away to lick a stray kit, Batkit. "Completely fine," I hoarsely whisper.

I look over to the queen and ask the answer that was bugging me.

"Hey, Riverpebble? Where are Shiningheart, Cloudflight, and Raindusk?" The blue-silver she-cat looked up at me. She smiled and waved her tail.

"They're fine," she started. "Cloudflight took her kits to the dirt place with Raindusk because they weren't feeling good. Skykit just stated that he 'had to go', and he was crossing his paws. So, she took everyone. And, as for your mother, she's at the fresh-kill pile getting something to eat. That was a bit ago, so she'll be back any minute."

"Thanks, Riverpebble," I wheezed. I lay back down in her nest with my head on my paws and my back legs to the side. I breathed in roughly and wheezed back out. I felt like I was going to hurl _everywhere_. I swallowed the feeling and waited for my mother to come back.

Just as I swallowed a big gag, my mother walked in. She mewed a hello to Riverpebble, smiled at her friend's kits, and glanced over at me worriedly after Riverpebble murmured something to her.

'Great,' I roll my eyes when I closed then opened them back up to see Shiningheart padding over to me. I flinched as she put a paw on my belly and put a little pressure on it. I held back a snarl, and she pulled back. Next, she touched her nose to mine, and hers was freezing.

My mother pulled back sharply and I then up-chucked right on her nest, and groaned. I look up at Shiningheart's kind, green eyes, and they were full of worry. I don't know why she was so scared, but she made me get a shiver of fear up my spine, making me gag again.

Now she was terrified. She swooped down quickly and grabbed the patch of skin on the tom of my neck and picked me up gently and stiffly walking to the medicine den on the other side of the clearing, a boulder leaning up against a sky-high sycamore.

The sudden light and the scent of herbs made me squeal and thrash around, causing a commotion. I opened my eyes to see Dogwood, Turtlestar, and whole bunch of other cats coming out from dens and tunnels. I scan my eyes to where Raindusk was emerging from what I guess is the dirt place tunnel with Cloudflight and her kits trailing behind, staring at me with wide eyes.

I must've looked miserable because Skykit and his brothers tried to run over to me but their mother stopped them by placing her tail in front of them and murmuring something to the bundle of kits. Fluffkit snarled, bunched his hindquarters and leapt over Skykit and Deadkit's head and Cloudflight's plumy tail.

The furry kit raced over to me and walked side-by-side with me. I looked down at him, and he stared back at me, his kit-blue eyes fading into yellow-green. I managed a swat at him, but ended up withering in pain while dangling from Shiningheart mouth. Fluffkit shook his head to tell me not to, and glanced over to his brothers.

Deadkit was crawling out from behind Cloudflight then dashed over. By this time, Shiningheart stopped and flicked her tail at the white queen, and she lifted her tail, letting Antkit and Skykit come over. When my friends were lined up beside me, I closed my eyes and cleared my mind.

And I heard humming. Soft, sweet humming. It soothed me, and I relaxed, but the knot in my stomach was still hurting. I began to hum to the song lightly, in my mind and verbally, and the humming that I heard stopped, and then joined in with me.

I felt myself being lowered onto a bed of moss. I curled up, still humming with the other voice and began to drift of sleepily. The humming was still there, but it was getting more and more faint. I cried out for it to not go, but it still continued to fade. I just sat there and listened to the sound of faint voices for I don't know how long. I eventually tuned out and faded into darkness.

A paw poked me and I opened my eyes to see Skykit, Deadkit, Fluffkit, and Antkit staring at me. I snarled playfully and growled at them.

"I'd love to be able to breathe, guys," I wheezed sarcastically. Fluffkit grinned and backed up slowly, and his brothers copying him. I tried to sit up, but my legs felt like jelly. "How long was I out?" I yawned. I peeked open my eyes and they were laughing.

"What?" I hissed. "What is it? Tell me!" I lashed out my paw and batted Deadkit down with sheathed claws. I never made him fall before, since he could slip by me. I turned to Skykit and he looked at me with wide eyes. I smiled evilly and batted him, making him fall. "Ha!"

I got up on my paws, spiked up my fur, bared my teeth, and unsheathed my claws. Wait. Claws? 'Since when did I have _claws? _Especially this size! They were puny the last time I used them,' I thought. I straightened up and looked over at my friends, who were a bit smaller than me. I padded forward and asked them nicely.

"How long," I meowed lowly. "Have I been asleep?" Skykit looked at his brothers and they huddled for a little bit, talking in hushed voices. I only caught a few of the sentences.

"Should we tell him?"

"Of course! He should know."

"But how will he react?"

"He'll understand."

They broke apart and looked up at me. Skykit spoke first, since he was closer to my height.

"Uh, Sparkkit…" He started, then looked down to his paws.

"What?" I growl. I want to know. How long have I been sleeping.

"You've, uh, been out for four moons," my friend finished.

"Four moons?" I repeated, incredulous. "How have I been out for four moons?"

This time Fluffkit spoke up. "When you cried out, Tansyfoot put some strange herb that he said that was found at warming rocks down your throat and explained to us that he didn't know what your illness was, but the strange herb will make you sleep for a while, and when you woke, you'd either be better or worse." He sighed. "It was your only chance. Shiningheart was devastated and she hardly left your side. We would alternate, and we got this day, luckily.

At some points, Sparkkit, you hardly breathed. We were sure you weren't going to make it. But," the puffy kit's face brightened. "You did! And you're okay now!" I smiled and pounced on him. He yowled and pummeled my stomach with his hind paws and bit me lightly on my neck. I hissed and battered his ears with my paws.

When he yowled in defeat, I leapt off and yowled in triumph.

"Nice fighting, Fluffkit," I panted. "You've gotten better." The brown kit grinned.

"My father's been teaching me," he mewed proudly. I dipped my head and glanced at the entrance to the medicine den.

"Can I go out now?" I asked. The four brothers nodded their heads and Fluffkit and Antkit padded on my left side with Skykit and Deadkit on the left side of me, and we padded out into the sunshine of camp.

I heard a gasp, and then I was taken down by a small flying furry thing. I yowled in surprise and fell on Antkit, who growled and pulled himself out from under me. I tried to say sorry, but the furry thing was attacking me head-on. I growled and swatted at it, and it squeaked in surprise and jumped off me and landed on all four paws. It was smiling and out of breath.

"I've been waiting to meet you!" It squealed happily. I shook my head and glanced at the thing that attacked me. I was surprised to see a kit smaller than me. "I've heard a lot about you, Sparkkit! You're awesome!"

When she stopped talking, I finally had a chance to speak.

"Who are you?" I mewed breathlessly. She smiled and sat down and curled her feathery tail over her paws.

"I'm Drizzlekit," she introduced herself. "Daughter of Raindusk and sister to Dawnkit and Basherkit." Dawnkit? Basherkit? That sounds like…

"Dawnables and Bahurverse!" I hissed in surprise. I glanced over at Drizzlekit, and she was nodding her head.

"Yep, and your CaptainSparklez! I can't believe it! I finally get to meet you, and as my favorite animal, too!" She mewed happily and padded up to me. "I'm not famous as you nine, but I love gaming and YouTube."

I smiled and licked her forehead. She froze, surprise, and when I pulled back, she was staring at me with wide eyes. And just then, I noticed her different eyes.

The right one was blue and the left one was green. I was staring at it for a while, and she finally broke out of her trance.

"Wh-what?" she stammered. "What's wrong?" The little kit looked like she was going to cry, but I answered her quickly.

"You're eyes," I mewed, breathless. "They're… Extraordinary…" She dipped her head in embarrassment, and mewed a little thanks. "Hey, do you want something to eat?" I asked. She looked up and nodded her head. I smiled, and walked towards the nursery.

"Where are we going?" Drizzlekit asked. I glance over my shoulder, and smiled.

"To the nursery," I mewed. She looked like she was going to claw me, so I quickly saved myself. "Because I need to see my mother, Shiningheart. I need to know if she's alright." Drizzlekit nodded, and I looked forward again and walked into the dim nursery.

It took a second for my eyes to adjust, and when they did, I saw my mother lying in her nest with her back to the entrance. I walked over to her on quiet paws, and when I was right behind her, I poked her neck. She whirled around, and cried with delight as she saw me.

I purred and licked her muzzle.

"My son," she cried. "My Sparkkit. You're alright!" I nod and sat down. She bombarded me with licks and purrs. My ears were flattened to my head in embarrassment as I heard Drizzlekit laugh behind me.

I broke away and looked into Shiningheart's shining eyes.

"Shiningheart, I'm starving," I mew. "Can we have some fresh-kill?" Shiningheart smiled and nodded her head, padding out of the nursery with me and Drizzlekit trailing behind.

This was going to be my first taste of fresh-kill, and I can't wait to taste it.

**AN: Done. I hoped you liked it. I couldn't find the name for the herb/medicine that helps you sleep, so I just labeled it strange. (It's actually a surprise that you'll found out about later) And it fit. Tansyfoot used a STRONG dose on Sparkkit because of some reasons you'll find out about later. :I Until next time…**

**Read and review,**

**Drizzle**


	9. Chapter Seven

**AN: Yo, wassaaap? No? You don't like that? :I Well then. And, his brain just like… shut down for some odd reason. I did that because I was just spacing out the whole time writing that chapter, so I'm like, why not make his brain feel slow like mine when I wake up? Perfect! :D Eh… here's your chapter.**

_-Drizzlekit's POV—_

When I finally was able to open my eyes, I was thrilled. I can't wait to see the famous YouTubers that Bluestar told me about, but she didn't say who. Why did she do that? Did she want me to find out who they were? They're part of the prophecy too, right? Wait; am I even in the prophecy? Of course I am! Why else would Bluestar send me here? Unless she wanted me to look like a fool... No! That's not Bluestar that I read about. She was the Bluestar that I did read about.

Well, except the part about transporting people into the warriors' realm. I sigh and sit up, looking around the nursery. This wasn't the forest camp or the lake camp, I could tell from the smells outside. Did they move again? Why? I guess I'll figure that out later. Will I get to meet more StarClan cats? Who?

'Think, Julie!' I hiss in my mind at myself. 'You have to find out which YouTubers are here! Then they'll probably help you!' I nodded to myself, determined to finish that task. I stood up on wobbly legs and stepped over my sister and brother that were sleeping next to each other. They didn't open their eyes yet, or they already did, but that was when I was sleeping. I reached the face of my mother, whose eyes were closed.

Growling playfully, I crouched and pounced on my mother's face. Her eyes flew open and she whipped her head around, only to see me sitting with my paws neatly placed beneath me and my feathery tail placed over my darker-silver paws. My head was tilted to the side, and my eyes were wide. I always wanted to do this, and see what reaction I would get. My mother smiled and sat up, towering over me.

She leaned down to my level and looked into my eyes.

"Hello, Drizzlekit," her voice was soft and kind. "I'm your mother, Raindusk. Your father was a great warrior, but he hunts with StarClan now. His name was Drizzleshadow, and you are named after him for your looks and personality. Well, except for your eyes. You have extraordinary eyes. One green like him and one blue like me."

I'm named after a great warrior? Especially when it's the name I always I envisioned of having? And the eyes! I bet I look like what I think I do. I smiled and looked at Raindusk.

"Can I go see the other kits?" I squeaked innocently. She nodded and pointed outside, where I could hear high-pitched voices talking quietly. It didn't seem like Raindusk heard them, but I did.

'I guess it's one of the powers I have!' I smiled at the thought and stepped out of the nursery after licking my mother's nose. I could hear the voices clearly now.

"So, Dawn and Bashur are here," a kit said.

"Luckily with the names Dawnkit and Basherkit," another stated.

"Total luck," a third agreed at the second's statement.

"But who's the third?" the first spoke up again.

"Yeah, her name isn't close to anyone that I remember from YouTube," a new voice growled.

'That voice! I know that voice!' I squeaked in surprise, giving away my cover. I heard shuffling and muttering the same voice growled at the others, and it came closer.

"What was that?"

"I-I don't know," the first mewled.

"Well then, I'll find out." He growled and came around the corner to see me crouched down with my eyes wide in astonishment and fear.

"W-Wow…" I breathed. I can't believe I'm actually meeting him. He was brown with silver tinges around his paws, tail-tip, and muzzle with black ears. "I can't believe it's actually you. I-I've heard a lot about you, and watch you play with Sky! You're hilarious!" Did I just blurt that out? Really? In front of him? For realzies?

The tom's eyes widen to the size of a quarter. "Wha-? H-how?" He stammered. His eyes harden and he narrows his eyes at me. "Were you listening to us and playing around with us?" I could tell he was doubting his own words, and muttered to himself when I shook my head no.

"I did, although, listen to part of your conversation," I mew and straighten up. "And it's not nice to growl at kits younger than you, Deadlox." When I said his Minecraft name, his face was covered in total shock. I smile and tap him with my plumy tail. "Well, aren't you going to show me your friends? I thought I heard Sky back there." I mew and walk past him on light paws.

His gaze just followed me as I sauntered to where his friends were sitting. I put on a light face, told myself mentally not to fangirl, and stepped around the corner, and came face-to-face with a fluffy shape. I groan and step back, placing a paw on my nose where we collided.

"Watch it, Fluffy! A kit's walking here!" I growl. I rub my nose and place my paw back down on the ground. "What? What're you looking at?" Great. He put me in a bad mood. I took another glance at him, and he glanced at me.

"Y-You're not Deadkit," he stated with a voice I've laughed at before.

"Fluffy?" I laugh, immediately brightening up. "You must be devastated that you're not a bacca, huh, Jerome?" I squeaked, and Jerome looked bewildered. I laugh, and he continues to stare at me.

"H-how do you know my name?" The fluffy kit squeaked, his ears lying against his head. "Were you listening to us?" Goodness, the same question I just heard.

"Yes, I was," I admitted. I looked up quickly and explained to him. "I was checking out a mod showcase, and I saw Bluestar, a leader that has lived in StarClan for a while now, and she told me that I was needed here, and explained about the prophecy and such, with powers and all that.

"So, I said I was ready, and the next thing I knew, I was in darkness for a while and she explained the rest. I felt being born, but I didn't know when to open my eyes, so I kept them closed. I don't know about you, but I don't think I'm a few days old." I finished, and he took it all in.

"You're not a few days old," he mewed and dipped his head. "You're a moon and a week old." Wow, really? I'm already a moon and a week? I wondered what I missed, but when I looked back at him, he was already explaining that he downloaded the same mod and saw a silver-blue mob and went up to it, and it never moved. He asked if it wanted belly-rubs, then he went into the darkness, and explained everything up to this day.

"And my name's Fluffkit," he ended. I had to hold back a laugh, and ended up snorting. I quickly dipped my head and looked at my dark silver-gray paws. "Someone that I'm sure you know named me. He was the first of us to be born, and he helped name Sky, Taylor, Ty, and I. And his name was pure luck. He's Sparkkit."

When he said 'Sparkkit', I almost squealed with delight. I knew exactly who it was. "J-Jordan Maron is here?" Fluffkit nodded his head and my paws lost their footing, even though I was sitting down. My favorite Minecrafter is here. Yes! "Can I meet the others?"

Fluffkit nodded again and turned around and padded away from me. I followed him eagerly. We turned another corner, and I saw two other kits sitting behind the nursery. I saw two golden-colored flashes on their chests, and I recognized them quickly. I ran forward past Fluffkit and just stared at them for a time, and I'm pretty sure I was creeping them out on the top-level.

It was until Sky said something that I broke out of my trance.

"Uh… You okay there?" He asked cautiously.

I didn't respond, just pounced on him. I pretty sure I gave him a heart attack. I kept pouring out words until someone pulled me off of him. I turned around quickly to see Deadkit dragging me off him. I laughed a single laugh and my ears were flat against my head.

"Uh, oopsies…" I look at him to Fluffkit to Sky to AntVenom, who I guess is Antkit, and then back to Deadkit. "S-sorry… I-I didn't mean to, I mean, you're all so cool. I've watched you all on YouTube. You're all hilarious." I blushed under my fur and lowered my head.

"I'm sorry for attacking you, Sky," I apologized to the ground, but it was directed to the tom-kit. I heard him say it was fine, but I didn't raise my head.

They began to explain their stories to me, and I listened to every word. All of them were named from their Minecraft names and skins, considering Fluffkit is a bacca and is called 'Fluffy' by Skykit. But one wasn't here, and he was my favorite. I finally raised my head, and asked the question that's been bugging me.

"Where's Jordan?" Once I said his name, all four brothers froze and looked at me in shock. Fluffkit was the first to snap out of their trance and answer me.

"He's in the medicine cat's den," he murmured glumly. I whipped my head around to the fluffy kit.

"_What?" _I growled. "What do mean? Why is he there? Is he sick?" My questions rammed into the others but Fluffkit answered my questions like I wasn't a mad-kit.

"The morning after Mudkit, Frogkit, and Batkit, Quentin, Dakota, and Ryan, were born, he got this strange sickness and Shinigheart took him to Tansyfoot and he gave him a strong dose of this herb that made him sleep for a while. He was humming, and when he stopped, he cried out and stopped talking then. His mother and we seven have been taking turns watching him. This was a week and a month before you, Dawnkit, and Basherkit were born. He's been out since then."

My mouth was gaping open the whole time he explained what happened. A pang of sympathy shot through my heart when I heard that he was humming then stopped and cried out before he slipped into the darkness. I hung my head and whispered lightly.

"I was the one humming," the statement made the brothers lean forward. Deadkit got up and sat next to me, curling his tail around my shoulders to comfort me.

"What did you say, Drizzlekit?" He asked softly.

"I said I was the one who was humming to him. I heard hum back, and we did this for a few moments. Then, his humming started to fade, then disappear altogether," I explained with a little more volume.

Deadkit said nothing, but I felt him look up at his brothers. The next voice was closer than I expected.

"Don't feel bad, Drizzle," Skykit mewed. "Your humming made him relax, and we all knew that he needed it. You did a good thing." I smiled, and then froze when two licks went over both of my ears. One from Sky and one from Deadlox. I broke away quickly and padded back into the nursery feeling despair coming off in waves from one of them.

My ears were flat against my head, and I walked stiffly over to Raindusk and curled up, a smile on my face as I slipped into a happy dream.

**-Three Months' Time-Skip—**

Ever since the day I walked away from my new friends, I stayed inside of the nursery, talking to the queens while I cleaned up some prey-bones from their meals. It was nearing the end of greenleaf, and the ground was getting colder.

Today, I picked up the remains of a mouse, my lips curled up. I didn't want to eat fresh-kill yet, not until Sparkkit did. Good thing Raindusk still had some milk since Dawnkit and Basherkit were weaned early. I walked outside and began to claw out a hole.

I was clawing at the ground for a while until I got a hole deep enough to place the remains in. I placed it in and covered it quickly as I could. I turned away quickly and sat at the entrance of the nursery, enjoying the sunshine that I hadn't felt in a while. I put the paw that I used to dig up a hole to my mouth and began to clean it and make it feel better.

I flicked my ear and dipped my head when Shiningheart padded into the nursery with a long face. The four brothers burst out of the nursery and into the medicine den. I watched them disappear underneath the boulder leaning up against the huge sycamore. It was close to the Starrock, which was a tumble of boulders forming a hill of rock that looked down at the camp. A small rock at the base was Turtlestar's den.

My gaze went over to the other side of camp, where the rest of the dens where. I looked at elders' den, where it was a blocked-off part of camp with a tunnel leading into the elders' clearing. The clearing had vegetation at the top that camouflaged it from above, but gave a lot of light to lie in the light and to see.

My gaze went to the warriors' den, a large bush growing at the side of camp. It had trails of bramble curtaining the outside, keeping the den protected and warm. Right next to it was the apprentices' den, an old badger warren. There was sky-holes along the tunnel that had been widen out and the den part has plenty of light to move around without stepping on other cat's tails. It was almost empty now, since Willowpaw, Weaselpaw, Warpaw, and Flightpaw have been made warriors; Willowlight, Weaselfoot, Warclaw, and Flightstrike.

The only apprentice left was Fawnpaw, who was being mentored by Lighttail, well, Lighttail and Darktail, since the two sisters were never separated. Fawnpaw didn't mind, it just made her even more excited that she had to cats to teach her things.

I sigh, and look down at my paw that I used to dig. It was still dirty, but hardly. Only I could've noticed it, since my eyes were sharp. I look up to see a tall black and grey tom walk out of the medicine den, and I realized that it was him.

I gasped loudly, and I tackled him backwards. He fell on Antkit, and he tried to apologize as he crawled his way out from under him, but I used that distraction as my advantage. I batted and nipped his head and face until he growled and swatted me off him.

I squeaked, and I twisted myself around and landed on all of my paws. I was out of breath, but I was smiling like crazy. I couldn't believe it. It's him. And I attacked him. I've been waiting to see him.

"I've been waiting to see you!" I squeaked. He shook his head and glanced over at me. I melted in his brown gaze. He looked surprised to see a small kit. "I've heard a lot about you, Sparkkit! You're awesome!" I stopped for a milli-second, and he spoke.

"Who are you?" He asked in his regular voice, but it was a little higher.

"I'm Drizzlekit, daughter of Raindusk and sister to Dawnkit and Basherkit."

He was surprised by the names of my siblings.

"Dawnables and Bashurverse!" He hissed, and I nodded.

I padded up to him and smiled the biggest smile I ever managed. "Yep, and you're CaptainSparklez! I can't believe it! I finally get to meet you! And as my favorite animal, too!" It was true, this was a double-whammy. "I'm not as famous as you nine, but I love gaming and YouTube."

He was staring into my eyes, and my ears were flattened to my head immediately.

"Wh-what?" I stammered. "Wh-what's wrong?" I was going to cry, and he broke out of his trance.

"Your eyes…" he answered quickly. "They're… Extraordinary." I lowered my head and my ears flatten in embarrassment. A mew a thanks to him quietly. His next question made my head snap up.

"Hey, do want something to eat?" I nodded my head and smiled as I followed him to the nursery.

"Uh, where are we going?" I asked hesitantly. He looked over his shoulder and smiled.

"To the nursery," he said with heavy sarcasm. I was ready to claw his face off. He quickly saved himself with the honest truth. "I have to see if Shiningheart's alright." I nodded and we went in.

He poked his mother, and she began to cover him in licks. I tried hard not to laugh, but I couldn't hold it in. I laughed, and he broke away quickly.

"Shiningheart, I'm starving," Sparkkit mewed. "Can we have some fresh-kill?" She nodded, and padded out of the nursery with both of us following her. I could tell he was happy, and I was too. I caught up to his side and we walked side-by-side to the fresh-kill pile.

Shinigheart picked a large hare, and we began to eat it. The taste of meat, grass, and other plants flooded my tongue and I hummed in delight. Sparkkit looked over at me with a shocked expression. I smiled, and nodded my head, knowing what he was thinking.

I was the voice that was humming to him. He smiled and hummed along with me, and we ate together, side by side.

**AN: Done, and I know it's a day late because of storms. :I Anyways, I finished the chapter for you, and it is very special. I have to do something tonight for my brother, so I probably won't post a new chapter. One thing, I'm going to start 'Question o' the Day' where I ask questions, and you answer, and if you get it right… Well… You get it right. xD So, let's do the first question.**

**What songs should they hum/sing to?**

**There. I hope I didn't blow you away with such a hard question, and I know it's not a fun one, but I can't think of anything. :I Most will be random and not relate to the story at all. xD Anyways, thank you for reading!**

**Read and review,**

**Drizzle 3**


	10. Chapter Eight

**AN: Yawn. Good morning. Well, it's 2:15 where I'm at, and that's early. Don't judge me. My couch isn't the comfiest thing that there is. My room is hot, and the futon is uncomfortable. I love my furniture. :D Here's your chapter.**

The humming that I heard before I slipped away was back, and I glanced over to Drizzlekit, surprised.

'Was she the one who was humming before…?' I wondered. She nodded, and I smiled. I joined in with her, and she shuffled closer to me. I purred, breaking our harmony and bent my head down to take a bite out of the hare.

I never expected it taste it that good. I swear, I could taste the whole world. Cooling streams, brushing grass, little seeds, tall oaks, green leaves. I smiled, and began to eat quicker. Drizzlekit caught up to my speed, and we totally forgot my mother was there until we finished the carcass.

I looked up, laughed nervously, and I glanced at Drizzlekit, whose ears were flat against her head. I turn back to Shiningheart, who just smiled.

"I get it, you're hungry," she mewed happily. "I would be too, if I haven't been eating in a while." I dipped my head in shame, but Drizzlekit purred happily into my shoulder. I smiled and licked her forehead, before standing up.

"I'll bury the rest of the hare," Drizzlekit mewed, and she began to drag it to the edge of camp.

"I'll help you," I say quickly, and bound over to her. I dug where she was digging, and together, we got a hole deep enough for the hare to rest peacefully in no time. We placed the remains of the carcass in the hole and covered it up.

I looked up from the ground where the hare now lays, and into Drizzlekit's eyes. Her mismatched eyes were locked on mine, and I smiled, causing her to smile. I purred and nuzzled her lightly, and she licked my neck.

I stood up, and smiled evilly.

"Race you to the nursery," I growled. She grinned, and crouched down, getting ready for the race.

"Go!" She yowled, and took off. I burst out after her and caught up to her, she realizes this, and cuts in front of me, making me stumble. I heard her laughing.

"No fair!" I hissed, correcting my paw steps. She was farther ahead of me, and reached the nursery first. I sat next to her panting, and she just smiled. "You little piece of fox-dung," I growl playfully. She answers with a pounce and me on the ground.

I yowled in defeat, and went into the nursery with the little kit trailing behind. When I went in, I was bombarded by two furry things. Dawnkit and Basherkit. I growled playfully and swatted them away with light paws. Dawnkit growled and stalked away, while Basherkit came back to attack me again.

This time, Drizzlekit sided with him, and got me from behind. She jumped on my back as her brother got my face. I growled and rolled over, copying Turtlestar's move when I was younger. Drizzlekit jumped off, already knowing the move. She batted my flanks, keeping me on the ground.

Basherkit gave up and left the fight, but continued to watch us. She eventually defeated me when I yowled in defeat. She smiled, and leapt off of me. I got up, and padded over to my new nest that Shiningheart made for me. It was next to Drizzlekit's, so she curled up next to me.

I felt a pair of eyes staring at me, with a feeling so… Hateful. I opened my eyes and moved my head, and the feeling disappeared. I saw Deadkit turn away quickly as soon it faded away. Why did he hate me? Was it something I did?

I settled into an unnerving sleep, wondering why Deadkit feels like that towards me.

_-Deadkit's POV—_

When I first saw her, I completely fell for her. I watched as she suckled, as she crawled around blindly. I wondered why she didn't open her eyes, and I worried for her. When we were watching Sparkkit in the medicine cat den, my mind was always on her.

And when I ran into her, saw her beautiful eyes, and heard her voice for the first time, I completely fell for her all over again. When she knew I was, I knew that she was one of a kind. And I just looked dumb as can be as she walked past me. When I saw her bumbling questions to Skykit, jealousy flooded me.

I pulled her off, and she was staring at her paws. I longed to see her eyes, so I began to tell my story of how I got here, and the others joined in, all except for Fluffkit. He must've told her before we did. Before I did. My claws sank into the ground, and I glared at the brown kit.

I didn't notice Drizzlekit raise her head. I only heard her question. I froze, and my claws sank into the ground deeper. I never said anything as Fluffkit explained to her that he was in the medicine cat's den.

Her answer startled me, and asked why. Fluffkit still answered her, and she hung her head. She whispered something, and all of us leaned forward. I got up and sat next to her, my tail curling around her. I wanted to know what she said, so I asked her what she said.

When she explained, my heart dropped. It dropped for her, but also for me. I heard her pain, and I knew she liked him. Skykit came up to her and soothed her, and licked her ear. I felt jealousy creep up on me again, so I did the same to her other ear.

When I did that, she broke away and padded into the nursery. My paw was stretched out towards her, and my heart broke. My head lowered, and I didn't say anything for the rest of our conversation.

And when I saw her with Sparkkit today, I felt like it happened all over again. And her nest is right next to his! That's ridiculous! I glared at him, and I could tell he could feel it. When he opened his eyes, I turned away.

I can't believe it. He took the only one I'll probably like. Why did he take her away from me? Why, Sparkkit? Why did you take my only love away from me?

_-Drizzlekit's POV—_

This was the best day of my life. I met my favorite YouTuber, we ate together, we played together, and now my nest is right next to his. This is going to the best part of my life, since I was still alive back in my other home.

I sighed, thinking about what has happened over the past moons. I fell into a light sleep, keeping Sparkkit in my mind. I didn't want him to slip away from me. My tail was laying over his, and he didn't move it.

I love him so much, I truly do. I hope he loves me back.

**AN: Ta-daa! Here's your chapter. I have to leave early tomorrow to go to my dad's work, then we're going on a road trip for a family reunion. I don't think I can upload a new chapter, since I got to do stuff. D: But, I won't leave you on a sour note.**

**Question(s) o' the Day;**

**What does 'basher' mean? (Don't look it up)**

**What are all of their powers? (Excluding Drizzle and Spark)**

**Love ya'll, and I'm sad that I can't write for you for a few days. If I have a story for you when I get back, which I will, since my dad and family is… something, I'll tell you. :D**

**Read and review,**

**Drizzle 3**


	11. Chapter Nine

**AN: I was so bored, I started arguing with the television, and my dad scared me as soon as I logged on. The second time my voice cracked today. Here's you chapter.**

**-Two Months' Time Skip—**

I awoke to a paw prodding me in the side. I growled and opened my eyes. Blue and green eyes looked into mine. I smiled and batted her face.

"Hello to you too," I purred. She purred and nuzzled my side, and looked into my eyes.

"Don't remember what today is?" She asked. Then I remembered. I turned six moons today. I jumped to my paws and padded over to Shiningheart. The brown queen smiled, and began to groom my fur furiously.

I heard a call coming from outside. I recognized Turtlestar's voice. I straightened up taller and repeated his words in my mind.

"May all cats that are old enough to hunt for their fellow cats, join beneath Starrock for a Clan meeting," the leader's voice rang clearly and strongly throughout the camp. Cloudflight, Raindusk, Riverpebble, and their kits left the nursery.

I broke away from Shiningheart's steady tongue and turned to her.

"Can we go out?" I asked. She looked at me like I asked her if I could go walk into a fox den.

"Of course, Sparkkit!" She growled playfully. "It's your apprentice ceremony. Now, let me go first, and you can follow me. Stand up straight, paws forward, and chin up." I smiled, and stood behind her, and she walked out of the nursery.

She sat next to Raindusk, who was near the front of the gathered cats. I saw all the cats that I grew fond of.

Deerleap, the Clan deputy. She was sitting at the base of the rock, with Tansyfoot and Hazelpaw sitting next to her. Oakshade sitting next to Charredwood, with Willowlight and Weaselfoot sitting nearby.

In the back were Hawkgrowl, Darkfoot, Warclaw, and Flightstrike huddling together. They were shooting glances everywhere, except Darkfoot, who was staring at his paws. On the other side were Nightsing, Darktail, Lighttail, and Fawnpaw sitting together.

Dogwood was sitting next to Cloudflight, who was next to Riverpebble and Raindusk. All the kits were lined up next to me by age. I was first, then Skykit, Deadkit, Antkit, Fluffkit, Dawnkit, Basherkit, and then last was Drizzlekit. She was the smallest of all of us, but I think she was the prettiest. The little kit was concentrating on Turtlestar, who was talking again.

"Today is special, fore a kit has reached the age of six moons," he meowed formally, standing tall atop the large rock. "Sparkkit, step forward, please." When he called my name, I got to my paws and slowly stepped forward, into the middle of the group of cats.

"Sparkkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed," Turtlestar began. "From this day on, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Sparkpaw. Your mentor will be Charredwood. I hope he passes his strength, courage, and knowledge down to you."

The mottled tom turned to Charredwood. "Charredwood, you are ready to take on another apprentice. You have received excellent training from Brackenfurl, and you show yourself to be brave and wise. You will be the mentor of Sparkpaw, and I expect you to pass all you know to Sparkpaw."

Charredwood dipped his head, and padded over to me. He lowered his head, and I touched my nose to his. I smiled, and when I moved my head away, everyone in the Clan began to cheer my new name.

"Sparkpaw! Sparkpaw!" I lowered my head in embarrassment, and I heard Drizzlekit singing silently. I looked up and glanced over in her direction, and she was cheering. I smiled, and sat next to Charredwood, who was back next to Oakshade.

The brown she-cat dipped her head to me.

"Congratulations, Sparkpaw," she meowed. I thanked her, and turned my attention back to Turtlestar, who was ready to speak again.

"Now that we have a new apprentice, there are now two apprentices in the apprentices' den," he meowed with a smile. "But, I'm afraid, that is still quite low. So, until there is new apprentices joining them," the leader glanced at the four brothers, then back to his Clan. "They will be training each day with this threat heavy on our shoulders."

'Threat?' I thought. I glanced over to Drizzlekit, and she shrugged her head. I looked up to Charredwood and Oakshade, and they were as surprised as we were. I look around camp, and everyone was murmuring to each other.

Apparently, Turtlestar hadn't told them yet. And he continued to speak as soon as everyone looked back up at him.

"ShadowClan and WindClan have sided, and they are declaring war on us. I have talked to Lakestar and he has agreed to a temporary alliance until the war is over," the gray tom explained.

'Was this the thing we were sent here to stop?' I wonder. I glance over at Drizzlekit, and she's shaking her head. A thought popped in my mind, and it was her voice.

'No, this is common among the Clans. They fight over territory, hunting on other lands, kidnapping, things like that.'

'They take kits?' I thought wildly. 'That could've happened to us!'

'Relax,' her voice soothed my crazy mind. 'That only happens with cruel, sick leaders. The leaders now aren't like that. I hope.' She soothed me somewhat, but I was still scared about taking kits.

Turtlestar's voice snapped me out of my frozen state. "WindClan has been stealing prey from our territory, and ShadowClan has taken some from us and RiverClan." He told the Clan. He dipped his head and jumped off the rock, dismissing the cats from the meeting.

I looked up at Charredwood, my face brightening. I began to ask questions alarmingly fast.

"What are we going to do first? Hunting? Fighting? Border patrols?" My mentor shook his head, and he lowered his head to my level.

"We're going to check the territory and show borders," the tom meowed deeply. "I'm going to ask Turtlestar for a patrol. After that, I'll show you some hunting techniques if you're up for it." I nodded vigorously.

The tom chuckled, and he padded up to Turtlestar, who was talking to a group of cats.

"Darktail, Lighttail, and Fawnpaw, go on a hunting patrol," the tom was assigning patrols.

"Turtlestar, can I take Sparkpaw on a border patrol?" Charredwood called to the leader. The mottled tom looked up, and I saw gratitude in his eyes.

"Sure, take two more warriors with you," the leader meowed deeply. Charredwood dipped his head, and Oakshade joined us, with Nightsong trailing behind her.

"We're coming," the brown and black tabby declared, and Charredwood laughed and dipped his head.

"Okay, then," he meowed. We began to pad towards the tunnel, and I couldn't wait to race through the forest. My paws itched to race forward, and not come back until I had a silver muzzle.

Charredwood led us out of the tunnel, and we emerged to a live forest. The wind was racing through the leaves, birds were singing and flying with the wind, and scents of prey flooded my nose. And this was leaf-fall.

The brown and black tom lead us through the forest, the leaves under paw crunched and cracked and we came to the first border. It was WindClan's border. My senses were alert, my nose twitching, ears pricked, and eyes peeled. Charredwood showed me how to mark the borders after he showed me the markers that distinguished the two territories.

We quickly got to the next border, ShadowClan's. The signs of a patrol were fresh, yet faint at the same time, so a new one was coming. We quickly re-scented the borders and we were ready to get out of there before a sound caught my ear.

I turned around and saw a pair of yellow eyes narrowed and glaring at me. All of a sudden, the air was knocked out of me. I yowled, and turned to see my attacker. It was a small gray she-cat with darker bands on its paws and tail. I guess it's a new apprentice.

I yowled for Charredwood, and growled at the small cat. I unsheathed my claws and swiped at her ears. She yowled in pain, and jumped off of me. She had long legs and wiry muscles. She looked like she was built for running.

"WindClan!" I growl, and my pelt bristled. Three other cats stepped out from the shadows of the pine marshes. One was slightly bigger than the banded apprentice, so it must've been another apprentice. A golden tom with a black-striped tail stood up tall next to the second apprentice, and a grey she-cat with a silver-tinged muzzle stalked up beside the first cat and hissed at me.

"Is this ThunderClan's idea of a warrior?" The she-cat cackled. She leaned down towards me. My claws sank into the wet ground as she taunted me.

"No," I growl. "ThunderClan has great warriors!" This time, the second apprentice snorted.

"Yeah right," the brown tom muttered. My tail fluffed to twice its size.

"Aww!" The first cat cooed. "The little kit is getting mad!"

"You're right, Bandedpaw," the grey cat cooed to the apprentice. "Now, let's see if he has any moves." The apprentice growled happily, and bared her fangs at me. She looked like she was about to sprang, so I crouched down, guessing where she was going to land.

Bandedpaw leapt, and she over-shot. I side-stepped as she whirled around to claw my flanks. I sliced her nose, and she hissed curses at me. She leapt again, and I jumped up onto a low-hanging branch above her head.

The banded apprentice whirled around in surprise, and squeaked as I landed on her. I bit her ears, and my back claws were scratching her flanks. She yowled in surprise, and I batted her ears before I let her up.

She crawled behind the grey cat, who I guess is her mentor. I snarl, claws unsheathed, and fur ruffled. The golden and black tom pushed his apprentice forward, and he growled at me. He leapt at me, and I met him half-way.

I swiped at his muzzle, and he got my ear. I hissed as pain exploded in that ear. I dropped to the marshy ground, and whirled to meet him. My tail lashed behind me, and I heard crashes in the undergrowth behind me.

Charredwood, Nightsong, and Oakshade burst out and saw me snarling at the four cats. I heard Nightsong growl and was joined in by Oakshade. Charredwood padded up to me and the opposing cats.

"_What_ is happening here?" He thundered. I turned towards him, my lip and ear bleeding.

"WindClan," I gasped. "They… Came from ShadowClan's territory, and she," I pointed at the grey she-cat with my tail, "told Bandedpaw to attack me. I defeated her, and he," I gestured to the golden tom with the striped black tail, "told his apprentice to attack me. He got my ear and lip, and then you're here." I explained quickly.

My mentor looked at me in shock. "And you beat them both?" I was going to say yes when the brown, black, and white apprentice hissed at me.

"No! That puny kit only just started with me!" He growled and lunged at me again. I yowled and swiped at his eyes. He hissed and moved out of the way, and I heard the rest of the patrols fighting.

I growled, and anger coursed through me. I leapt, landing on top of my opponent's back. I clawed and bit him, making his squeal in pain. I jumped off him as he rolled over. I landed on his flank.

"Looks like this puny kit has just beaten your butt, and your friends aren't doing so well," I hiss in the tom's ear. I flicked my tail at the other cats, where Bandedpaw has run off and the two warriors were hissing and clawing as Nightsong and Oakshade pressed them against a tree.

I saw Charredwood saunter up to them and growl a warning to them. The she-cat hissed, and backed off, racing off where her apprentice disappeared to a moment earlier. The golden tom looked over to me, and I got off of his apprentice.

I swiped at his flank as he ran off with his mentor tailing him. I yowled in delight and looked over to Charredwood. He smiled and padded up to me.

"You've beaten two apprentices who had more training than you," he meowed deeply. He dipped his head, and my ears were lying flat against my head in embarrassment.

"Thanks," I mew, and Charredwood licked my ear, and padded off to the RiverClan border. I walked proudly behind him, with Oakshade and Nightsong following as well.

We finished the patrol and padded back into camp. Charredwood and Oakshade went to tell Turtlestar about the dispute while Nightsong limped to the medicine cat's den because she got a nasty cut on her hind leg.

I went to the apprentices' den, checked out my nest, then padded back out. I glanced at the nursery, and sighed. I missed my friends, and I missed Drizzlekit. I flicked my ear that got nicked, and I flinched.

Just then, a thing flew into me. I yowl in surprise and swipe at it. It growled playfully and I recognized Drizzlekit's growl. I smile and back off. She smiled at me, and then frowned.

"What's wrong, Sparkpaw?" She asked. I was about to say I was tired and sore when she noticed my wounds and gasped. "Oh my StarClan! You're bleeding! I'll take you to Tansyfoot," I was about to say no, but I sighed instead as she pushed my aching flank.

"Ow," I mutter, and stand up. I began to pad over to the medicine cat's den with Drizzlekit right next to me. I felt something watching me, and I glanced back to the nursery where a pair of narrowed yellow eyes disappeared.

I shrugged it off and entered Tansyfoot's den. I sat down, waiting to be treated as I thought about Deadkit's glare. I shook my head and turned to Drizzlekit, who was sniffing at a pile of leaves, and it dawned on me.

Deadkit likes Drizzlekit. As I realized this, deep, burning jealousy coursed through my veins and I narrowed my eyes. How dare he like her. She is mine.

**AN: Cliffy. Kinda. Oh, and I've got bad news… I'm not leaving tomorrow, but in two weeks. So, you're going to have to deal with more chapters and daily updates. Sorry. :I That's is, if you hate me. D:**

**Read and review,**

**Drizzle**


	12. Chapter Ten

**AN: Pants. Here's your next chapter. Pants. :D Curtain shopping with koolaid and bed sets is over. Yay!**

By the time Tansyfoot reached me, I have cooled off enough that it wasn't visible. The medicine cat took in my wounds with a quick glance and opened his mouth to meow something.

"What happened?" He asked. I swear, I hear him almost say 'to you' at the end. I narrow my eyes and glared at him.

"WindClan," I growled. "A gray she-cat told her apprentice, Bandedpaw, to attack me. I out-witted her and this golden tom sent a very… dog-like apprentice. I used his strength against him, and the rest of the patrol had chased off the others."

While I explained, the medicine cat wrapped my ear in cobwebs, declared my lip had a little cut, and that it was fine, and my flank was long but not deep. It'll be sore and to keep the cobwebs on to prevent infection.

I dipped my head and padded out of the den and into the light of camp. I padded to the nursery and poked my head in. I was immediately being covered in licks as my mother saw my head appear. I smiled and pulled back lightly as she accidently hit my lip.

"Hello, Shiningheart," I mew. Shiningheart backed up and smiled at me.

"I heard you beat two WindClan apprenticed today!" She exclaimed. I nodded and she purred. I quickly flicked my ear as I heard my name outside being called. I looked back at the queen and her smile faded.

"I got to go," I meow quickly. "Charredwood is looking for me." I dipped my head and backed out, but before I left, I glared at Deadkit that said that I knew that he liked her, and I would watch him. He replied with narrowed eyes and a silent snarl.

I left the den and padded over to Charredwood. "Yes, Charredwood? You called?" I dipped my head slightly, and he looked at me.

"Are you ready for hunting practice?" The scorched tom asked. He glanced at my flank, and I shifted so he couldn't see it.

"Of course!" I smile. "I've been waiting for moons to hunt!" My mentor smiled and dipped his head, and padded out of camp and to the mossy hollow.

The mossy hallow was the training area for apprentices, with a soft ground and high walls. They trained the young cats to climb with the cliff faces, and then practiced with trees. There were little holes in the faces too, so mentors hide prey in the holes and apprentices find them.

Charredwood led me to the middle and sat down in front of me.

"First, Sparkpaw," he meowed. "What do you think out technique is for hunting mice?"

I think over the question, and answer him. "Well, we would need light paws so they can't feel us coming, and we need to be down-wind." The brown and black tom nodded, and he crouched down.

I copied him, trying to keep my tail low. I crept forward, bunched my muscles, and sprang, catching a falling leaf and pinning it down on the moss. I look up at Charredwood, and he nodded.

Throughout the whole lesson, I learned the techniques for hunting mice, hares, and birds. He dipped his head and said that I was ready to go out and hunt. I looked at him, dumb-struck. He just nodded and asked what I could smell.

I scented the air, and the aroma of finch wafted by my nose.

"Finch," I murmur. The little bird was hopping around the top of the hollow, and I quickly yet silently climbed up the cliff. I made sure I was down-wind of the finch as it hopped farther away from the edge. I crept up slowly behind it, and pounced, killing it with a swift snap to the neck. I padded back to the hollow's rim and looked down in it.

Charredwood was nowhere to be seen. I dropped my finch away from the edge and scented the air, my ears pricked. I detected movement from behind me, and I froze, waiting for more indications that it was who I think it was.

A leaf crackled, and I whirled around to see Charredwood leaping at me. I side-stepped, and swatted his forehead as he landed. I jumped onto his back and pinning his broad shoulders into the ground.

I tapped my tail lightly on his back-side as warning that if he moved to attack me, I'll go for his sensitive spot. He went limp, and I smiled. I still sat on him until he huffed in exasperation.

"Alright, Sparkpaw," he muttered. "Get off me. Now." I got the hint, and stepped off him. He turned around to me, and I expected another attack. He saw me ready, and dipped his head. "I wondered what you would do if I attacked you. You used my strength and weaknesses and used them against me. You did well. And that finch would be perfect for Gullfeather. He's been quite crabby lately."

I dipped my head, and stiffened as I scented a squirrel. I flicked my ear, and Charredwood picked up on the scent. He glanced at me and dipped his head, and I dove into the underbrush. I saw the rodent sitting on a root, nibbling on a seed.

I crouched, and crept forward. The squirrel turned its head, and saw me. I froze, and it froze. I bunched my muscles to pounce when it raced up a tree. Cursing silently, I ran up the tree after it and cornered it in a nook between the branch and the trunk.

It looked at me with wide eyes, and I froze. I shook my head and whispered to the quivering animal.

"I am sorry, but my Clan needs to be fed," I chittered. It relaxed and flicked its ears. "And with your life, you will help another life." The squirrel dipped his head and I made the killing bite quick and painless… For the squirrel.

A feeling nagged at me as I licked the squirrel's fur flat. "Thank you," I chittered before I scrambled down the tree and padded towards my mentor, who was licking his paw. Beside him were a mouse and a sparrow.

"Good catch, Sparkpaw," my mentor praised me. I smiled and dipped my head, and dropped it next to the finch gently. I felt Charredwood's green gazing watching me. "You can give the squirrel to the queens, since it is big enough. Take the finch to Gullfeather, then you can have any piece of prey on the pile."

I dipped my head and picked up my prey and padded back to camp with Charredwood following me. I went straight to the elders' clearing, and I dropped the finch off next to Gullfeather, who was sleeping in the sun. I smiled and walked out, and taking the squirrel and a mouse to the nursery.

I entered the den and placed the pieces of prey down. Squeals of excitement pierced through the silence.

"Food! There's prey!" Basherkit popped out of nowhere and gazed at me. "Can I have the mouse?" I smiled and flicked my tail.

"You can share it with the others," I mew. He frowned, then glanced at the mouse, and smiled again.

"Okay!" He grabbed the mouse and dragged it to the back corner where the other kits were sitting. They began to eat the mouse, and soon it was gone. I chuckled and looked at the squirrel.

"Is that for us?" Cloudflight's mew rang out. The queens were huddled together and talked to each other.

I dipped my head and pushed the large rodent to the group of she-cats. Cloudflight murmured a thank you, and I felt like I wasn't wanted in here. I felt a stab of pain in my heart and padded out and to the fresh-kill pile.

I grabbed a starling and took it to the entrance to the apprentices' den and began to eat in silence and seclusion.

**AN: Daw, poor Sparklez. I feel so evil. Anyways, sorry for the short-ness, my head hurts and I have a little wall building up into writer's block. It'll be gone soon. I hope. (I tasted freedom again today…) May the pants be with you.**

**Read and review,**

**Drizzle**


	13. Chapter Eleven

**AN: I'm back from my… break and I thought of you guys. If you didn't get it, the Arabic meaning for 'basher' is 'face'. o3o Yo' welcome. Here's your chapter.**

_-Drizzlekit's POV—_

I sigh as I watch Sparkpaw grab a piece of prey and eat it alone beside the apprentice's den. I was about to dash over there when a voice caught my ear. I turned around and Deadkit's muzzle was right in mine.

"Oh, uh, hello, Deadkit," I squeaked nervously. My tail flicked in reflex to him so close to me.

"H-hi, Drizzlekit," the older kit mewed. He sounded nervous too. I straightened up a little and looked at his silver muzzle.

"You want to play with a moss ball?" I asked. I had one hidden behind my nest. His yellow eyes lit up and he smiled. He nodded and I padded delicately over to my messy nest. I picked up a piece and a clump of moss was hidden under it. I swiped it up quickly and ran out of the nursery with Deadkit following me.

I flicked my paw, and the ball flew over to the brown to kit. He pounced swiftly and swatted it over to me pathetically. I scoff as it hardly goes one stretch. I laugh as his face was masked with a mix of fear, embarrassment, and rage. I recomposed myself as best as I could and padded over to him.

"What," I begin to mew as I was interrupted by laugh. "Was that?" His head was down, so I flicked it harshly with my tail. "Keep your head up and watch me." I poked the clump of moss with a claw as I made sure he was watching me.

"Why?" He muttered.

"I'm going to teach you how to flick your paw," I mew sweetly. "And give you a stronger paw. I've felt you pounce on me before. It didn't hurt." The other kit's ears were flat against his head. My mind cleared and I reached out to his.

"_I just didn't want to hurt you."_

I smiled and licked his ear. His head whipped up and his eyes were full on confusion. I just nodded my head and flicked the clump of moss at his paws.

"Pick it up, use one claw and arch your paw back, then flick it forwards," I demonstrated without the moss to give him a clear view. He did exactly as I did, and it flew forwards. I smiled and he smiled.

"Thanks, Drizzlekit," he mewed. He licked my ear, and I inwardly flinched. It felt more than a thank-you lick. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and glanced at Sparkpaw. He was tearing the feathers out of the starling and put them into a messy pile next to the carcass and hardly touched the bird.

"Uh, you're welcome," I murmured quickly and dashed into the nursery, leaving him standing there. I curled up in my nest and closed my eyes, trying not to think about Deadkit. My ear flicked as he walked by, but he didn't stop. I was glad about that.

I quickly sank into a light sleep as confusing thoughts rushed through my mind.

_-Sparkpaw's POV—_

Rage flowed through me as I saw Deadkit lick Drizzlekit's ear. I ripped out the feathers and spat them out next to the bird. I felt her mismatched gaze on me as I ripped out more of the starlings' multi-colored feathers. I ate what I could of the bird and buried it.

I pawed at the feathers and scattered them in anger. I stalked down the tunnel and into the nest part of the den. I slumped down in my nest and closed my eyes, thinking of Drizzlekit and Deadkit. I growled audibly at his profile behind my eyes.

I cleared my head and thought about hunting. I quickly calmed and I slipped into a light sleep. I was hunting a hare when I felt something jab my side I growled, and whipped around, but nothing was there. I chased after the hare again and the same prodding came again.

I grumbled, and the paw that was prodding me swatted my head. My brown eyes flew open in surprise and I saw a familiar scorched-brown pelt. I inwardly groaned at myself and I looked up at his narrowed amber eyes.

I tried to shrink at his eyes, but they were full of amusement.

"Good dream?" He rumbled. I nodded hesitantly and got to my haunches. I licked my front paw and watched him.

"What're we doing today?" I meowed. Last night was at the back of my mind today, and I focused on training.

"Fighting," He meowed and turned to walk out of the den. "Coming or not?" I got up eagerly and padded after him.

'I wonder what I'll learn,' I wonder. 'Whatever, I'll show my friends. They'll like it, no matter what.' We grabbed a bite to eat and journeyed to the mossy hollow. Charredwood glanced at me briefly, and then sat down.

"Let's start with the back kick," he meowed. My head dipped to the side, and he explained quickly. "If someone was behind you and you know that, judge the distance carefully. Then, lean onto your front paws, and kick out backwards." After he explained it, he showed me.

I nodded my head stood up. I flicked my ear backwards, and leaned onto my front paws, then kicked out backwards. My back legs flailed behind me and I slumped to the ground. I look up, and Charredwood was nodding.

"Good job, Sparkpaw," he meowed. "That was good balance and great power in your hind legs. It takes some time to practice it, and you'll be able to deliver better blows in battle. Go ahead, try again." I got to my paws, and leaned forward. I kicked out behind me.

We did this a few more times until Charredwood told me to stop.

"All right, Sparkpaw," he rumbled. "You got that down, so let us do a few combat strikes. The first one is called the belly rake. You rake your unsheathed claws down your opponents' belly, and get back in control." He swiped the air cleanly with his claws sheathed.

He then pounced on me and pinned me down, exposing his belly. I brought up my paw and swiped it down his belly, pretending that I used my claws. He yowled and jumped off. I turned around and kicked him backwards.

"Combo move!" I yowled. "Totally MLG pro!" I cheered, and he looked at me weirdly. I quickly shut my mouth and lowered my head. "Uh, it's something that Skykit and I came up with, when I was in the nursery." I explained quickly.

"That's fine," he meowed hesitantly. "But, that was a good combination. A belly rank and a back kick will send someone running," I smiled and looked up. He padded up to me and raised a paw. He brought it down on my head, and I copied him.

"Good front-paw blow," he rumbled. "Now, this is exactly the same, but with claws. But none in training." He raised his paw, but I was faster. I swiped at him on one side and batted his ears on the other side.

"Good," he growled playfully. The brown tom leapt up and onto my back, batting my head and neck. I yowled and rolled over swiftly. I wriggled my way out and back-kicked him. I turned around and scored a few blows to his ears.

My mentor back off quickly and raised a paw up to stop me.

"Good job, Sparkpaw," he panted. "Now, one last move for today, and then move out to hunt." I nodded and waited for him to explain my next move. He explained the leap and hold, and I quickly soaked in the details. He asked me to do it on him.

I crouched and leapt, my paws slamming into his back. I grabbed a hold of his neck scruff and pummeled his back with my hind paws. He began to roll over, so I jumped off of him and swiped at his belly fur.

He nodded and got up slowly. He padded to the direction of camp and meowed to me.

"Good job," he croaked. "Go and hunt. I'll send someone out here for you. My legs are acting up again." My heart panged as I saw him limp away. I sat down in the middle of the hollow, ears pricked and nose in the air, scenting everything.

A whiff of mouse wafted past my nose as well as hare. I quickly scaled the cliff and set off after the mouse. I killed two quickly and hid them. I follow the scent of hare to the stream, and stalked the brown creature.

It gave quite a chase back to where I had killed the mice. I jumped and leapt onto its back, breaking its spinal cord. I delivered a quick bite to the neck to end its pain. I dragged the hare carcass and the two mice back to camp and delivered the hare to the queens and a mouse to the kits.

I padded up to the elders' clearing when Fawnpaw came out and a horrible scent was following her. I quickly screwed up my nose at the scent.

"Fellow, Fawnfaw," I mumbled around the mouse to keep the stench from flooding my mouth. She glared at me and explained the scent.

"Gullfeather has ticks, so I used the mouse bile," she growled. "Before that, I gave him a squirrel. He's fine. You go ahead and have the mouse." I dipped my head and shuffled away. I sat outside of the entrance to the den and dug into the mouse.

When I finished burying the remains, a shriek pierced through camp. My head snapped up, and a russet flash raced into camp, followed by others. I jumped to my paws as a sick scent wafted to my muzzle. It smelled like forest, earth, and carrion.

I dashed over to the group of warriors that were in the middle of the clearing. A snout appeared and the fight started. A waved of foxes rushed at us, and the warriors fought viciously back. I swiped at a snout and crimson blood splattered in my face. A paw hit my side and made me stumble backwards onto my back.

A canine stepped over me, and I lashed out at its belly. It whined in pain and backed up. I swiped again and pushed it off with my back paws. I got a blow to its eye, and it ran away, whimpering.

I glanced around and saw that the others were doing fine. My eyes flew to the nursery as I saw a russet shape prowled into the den. I yowled in alarm and raced over. I pounced on its tail and sank my teeth into it.

I heard a growl and a searing pain went through my flank. I let go of the bushy tail and swatted at its flank, claws unsheathed. I backed up and sneered at it.

"Bet ya' can't get me," I knew that it couldn't understand me meowing, so I snarled viciously at it and growled deeply, mimicking the tone of foxes. "You worthless piece of crow-food!" I bark at it, and the fox leapt at me. I jumped back.

"Ha! You can't get me," I yipped. It growled and advanced towards me. I backed up to a group of wrestling forms behind me. I could tell the fox didn't see it. It was focused on me. "C'mere, you little pup! You can't leap on me, you're pathetic!" It barked something at me, and I quickly translated it.

"You weasel, I'll get you! You're a kitten!" It leapt at me, and I side-stepped out of the way. It landed onto of the other foxes that Oakshade and Nightsong were battling. The russet forms yelped and attacked the one that jumped on them.

The one that I aggravated growled and snarled, and ignored the smaller canine's cries of pain. The bigger one swiftly bit the others and sent them running. I jumped on his back and barked into his ears.

"You just injured your pack-mates! How dare you! Get out of here, and take your friends!" I growled as I shredded its back. It whimpered at me and shook me off. He raised his head and barked, and burst out of the camp, with his pack-mates following.

I stood there panting. I flicked my ear to Oakshade and Nightsong, who were staring at me. I lowered my head embarrassingly. A cry made me look up and into the middle of camp.

"Deerleap!" Fawnpaw raced over to a limp version of herself. My heart stopped as I realized that she wasn't breathing. My head lowered and my ears were lying flat against my head. The deputy has passed into StarClan.

**AN: I love action. :D Well, here's your gift from me. And before we go, here's the Question o' the Day:**

**What is the average IQ?**

**I chose it from a website since it was from my birthday. Love ya'll!**

**Read and review,**

**Drizzle**


	14. A Minor Rant

**I know this isn't a chapter, but someone or something has been ticking me off. Dear guest, I have a book of insults, but I have chosen not to use any of them on such a low-laying piece of dirt like you. If you don't like my story, don't read it. And, yes, I do have a life. But, from my knowledge, you sir, do not! You go on any website you can find with people that have made things and posted them to show other people and HATE! Yes, I repeat, HATE! You hate because you know you can't do anywhere near as good as they can. You get jealous, so you make people feel like crap. Now, if you think my writing is junk, go and search up something else and take time out of your life and read something else! I do have a life, but mine is different than yours. I scream random things, I wear a fox tail, and I write what I love to write about. My dreams may be different than yours, but we all are the same. Now, to top it all off, stop posting retarded comments like that and go find something useful to do, like not be retarded jerk, especially on other people's stories that write better than I do. I know that they do, and that's good for them. Each chapter I write I get better, but with each idiotic review that you post just shows you have nothing better to do. I am a nice person, but if someone makes fun of me, my friends, my family, or other people that have stuck up for me, then I would have to use some common sense and make that person regret what they did. You've ruined my day, dear guest(s). Please, don't hate.**


	15. Chapter Twelve

**A/N: Another chapter! Now, I'm doing two currently, and I wanted the other to get on a roll before I started this again. Here's your long-awaited chapter.**

_-Sparkpaw's POV—_

I hear a strangled gasp and look up to see Turtlestar limp over to the limp body of Deerleap. I move forward to watch the grey leader lean down and clean her pelt. I dipped my head again and listen silently to Turtlestar speak about Deerleap.

"She was a good deputy, and a great mother," I imagine him glance at Fawnpaw, who was slumped over her mother's body. I hear a sound that sounds like someone choking back tears. I look up to see Fawnpaw sharing tongues with her mother, cleaning her pelt and smoothing. Others started to move forward and do the same, and I felt compelled to do the same. I softly moved forward and dipped my head down to hers.

"I wished I knew you better, Deerleap," I whisper. "I bet you were the best warrior ever." I lick her neck a few times, trying not to flinch at the feeling of her cold fur and stiff skin. I pad to the apprentice's den, and I feel a voice whisper lightly in my ear:

"You have known me for longer than you know, as with all of these cats. Remember Sparkpaw, a talented young Spark with light the forest alight and the Venom will fall. The waters of the River will douse the flames, but the Band and the Dog will come together to get back at what the Shining Spark has done." I think about the words, confused at what it was.

I sigh, and flop into my nest, closing my eyes. I awoke at what seemed like a second later when I heard Turtlestar's yowl.

"May all cats old enough to hunt with their fellow cats, join here beneath Starrock for a Clan meeting," his voice was strong, but yet, I detected a little disappointment behind it. I padded out of the tunnel alone, as Fawnpaw was still over her mother. "I say these words before StarClan, so the spirit of Deerleap may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of ThunderClan will be Darktail."

The whole Clan called Darktail's name, as she padded nervously up to Turtlestar and nodded. Lighttail purred and twined her tail around her sister's. I saw Darktail murmur something in Lighttail's ear, and the dark she-cat nodded. Darktail purred and jumped up next to Turtlestar, who was watching them like he knew what they were talking about.

The white she-cat murmured something to the leader, and he nodded. Darktail seemed delighted, and jumped off of Starrock.

"Clan dismissed," the old tom meowed and jumped off of the pile of boulders, and wearily padded towards his late deputy. He lay down next to Deerleap and buried his muzzle in her fur.

I walked over to Darktail, who was being crowded by cats. She seemed uneasy around all of them, so I squeezed in.

"Hi, Darktail!" I mew, and she turns to me. I hear some of the cats begin to pad away, and she looks relieved. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you, Sparkpaw," she murmured and dipped her head. "Thanks also for clearing the mob," she whispered in my ear, and I nodded. "Now, go into the apprentices' den and get some rest. If you have any injuries from the fox attack earlier, go ahead and see Tansyfoot." The light she-cat sound more like a deputy now, and I nodded and turned to my den since my wounds weren't that bad.

I tiredly padded down the apprentices' tunnel and curled up in my nest, tired from the earlier attack and the ceremony. I quickly fell asleep and dreamt of racing through the ThunderClan territory.

I awoke the next morning to hear Charredwood calling for me. I quickly cleaned my pelt and glanced at my ruined nest, which was torn into clumps. I guess I was running in my sleep, I chuckled to myself and pelted towards the entrance. I came into the camp clearing and saw Charredwood talking to Darktail and Lighttail. I padded over to him and sat next to him, listening.

"WindClan had been scented yet again on our territory. Can we send another patrol over that way for a double check, Darktail?" My mentor asked, and Darktail seemed to weigh the options.

"Charredwood, I have sent one large patrol that way, and they came back fine. But, if you wish, you may take a hunting patrol over that way to make sure they haven't neglected the warrior code. After the meeting today, you can take two more cats," her eyes flashed, and Charredwood nodded. I tap my tail lightly on the ground in confusion.

I could read her thoughts, but that's kind of cheating. I guess I'll use it only when I need to. Turtlestar appeared from his den as soon as the dawn patrol came into camp. He sprang onto the mound of boulders and called for the Clan.

"May all cats old enough to hunt with their fellow cats join here beneath Starrock for a Clan meeting," since most of the cats where in the clearing already, only a few cats came out from the dens. I look up to Charredwood, and he glanced at me, and nodded. I suddenly realized that four of my friends turn six moons today.

I watch as the four brothers pad up to the group of cats, sitting straight with their heads held high. I snort at Deadkit's stance. He was sitting still and glaring at everyone, including me. I narrowed my eyes at him, and he met mine steadily. Turtlestar's voice caused up to stop glaring at each other.

"These four kits have reached the age of six moons, and are now able to be trained as apprentices. Skykit, Deadkit, Antkit, and Fluffkit, please step forward." The four young toms moved forward, and Turtlestar looked down at them. "From now on until you earned your warrior name, you will be known as Skypaw, Deadpaw, Antpaw, and Fluffpaw. Fluffpaw, your mentor will be Darktail. Deadpaw, your mentor will be Flightstrike. Antpaw, your mentor will be Darkfoot, and Skypaw, your mentor will be Willowlight. Darktail, Flightstrike, Darkfoot, and Willowlight, I trust in you to pass down all you know to these young cats and teach them to be ThunderClan warriors," Turtlestar finished, and the eight cats touched noses.

I flicked my tail in annoyance as Deadpaw prowled past while following his mentor, Flightstrike. I didn't trust that tom, even though I haven't known him for long. He was always grouchy.

I turned back to Charredwood as he started gathering cats for the patrol. "Willowlight, would you like to join our hunting patrol? You can show Skypaw the territory while we're hunting, as with a few hunting moves." The silver she-cat nodded and padded smoothly up to us.

"All right," she said softly and we left camp. The two warriors were ahead, and I was trailing behind a bit to stay with Skypaw.

"Hi, Skypaw!" I mewed every time my paws propelled me forward. He turns toward me for a moment, then back to facing the front.

"Hey, Sparkpaw," he said nonchalantly, and I flicked my tail at his flank. "What?"

"Why are you being so… quiet? You were usually the one who was screaming while we played Minecraft," I meow quietly as the two cats up ahead marked the borders.

"That was when we were humans. Now we're freaking CATS. Deal with it," he muttered, and sped forward. I growled in frustration and scented a squirrel. I quickly followed the scent, and saw two sitting by a root. I smiled and crawled forward silently, downwind. I leaped and got one squirrel while the other ran. I hissed in anger and picked up my squirrel, padding back to where I left the other cats.

"Sparkpaw! Where were you?" Charredwood growled as I appeared from behind a fern.

"I scented a squirrel and caught it," I mew, not wanting to talk about the second rodent that got away.

"Well, tell me before you go off again," he meowed sternly, and I nodded. I buried the fresh-kill and followed the tom as he set off into the trees. "Go that way, and when you catch something, meet back here." He murmured, and I nodded, going off to the left. I quickly scented hare and chased after it, but it got away. I huffed in frustration and turned to where I scented a vole. That also got away. I growled and saw a bird hopping on a branch above me.

I clung to the trunk of the tree and climbed upward, making it to a branch above the bird. I moved silently across the rough wood until I was over it. I bunched my hindquarters and sprang, but the bird noticed. It flew towards a stream that I passed moments ago. I hissed and kicked out off of the branch that it was standing on and pawed at the moving figure.

It called out an alarm, and I slammed it to the ground with force. I then realized my predicament, yowled, and flailed around, hitting a branch. I hooked my claws my claws in the bark and hauled myself up onto the branch, breathing heavily. I saw below me a mouse skittering among the roots, and I jumped down, getting the frightened rodent.

I picked up both catches and limped back to where I said I would meet Charredwood. He was sitting in the clearing, tensed. When I appeared, he rushed over and saw my catch.

"Nice job, Sparkpaw! You were taking a while and I thought you got hurt. But, I see that you're fine," he purred and nudged the shoulder that I used to grab onto the branch. I winced, and sat down, hoping he didn't see. "Let's take them back to camp, and you can take a nap. I'll wake you up and then we'll go do battle practice with Fluffpaw. Deal?"

"Deal," I smile through the prey, and we walked towards camp side-by-side, carrying our prey.

**A/N: There. I know you've been waiting for it, and here it is. Sorry it's short, but they'll be longer soon. I hope. Anyways, good night/afternoon/morning. Depends on where you are! Bye.**

**QUESTION o' THE DAY:**

**What was the original purpose for Play-Doh?**

**Okay, now bye!**

**Read and review,**

**Drizzle**


	16. Chapter Thirteen

**AN: ELLOS! I'm back, and the answer for the last QUESTION o' THE DAY was wallpaper cleaner. Yep. Here's yo' chapter.**

_-Sparkpaw's POV—_

I quickly ate the mouse after giving Raindusk and her kits. I greeted the three kits and flicked Drizzlekit's nose. I smiled and left, looking for my mentor's brown and black fur. He was sitting by the biggest clump of ferns in the camp, next to Darktail and Lighttail. Fawnpaw was washing her pelt outside of the apprentice's den, and I slowly walked up to her.

"Good morning, Fawnpaw," I mew nicely, wondering how she was going to react. The creamy she-cat looked up, and her eyes were tired.

"Hello, Sparkpaw," Fawnpaw murmured, then cleared her throat. "What have you done today for training?" I guess she's trying to start up a conversation so she doesn't think of her mother.

"Er, Willowlight, Charredwood, Skypaw, and I did a border patrol, and Charredwood took me hunting. When he's done eating, Darktail and Fluffpaw are going to join us for battle practice," I explain, and she nods.

"Darktail, hmm?" She mewed, and I nodded. She softly chuckled and straightened up. "Then I believe I'll be joining along, with Lighttail." Fawnpaw is coming? I should've expected that since Darktail and Lighttail don't like to be separated. It'll be nice to train with a more experienced apprentice.

"That'll be great!" I exclaim, and Fawnpaw purred. "I guess while Fluffpaw learns moves, you and I will scrimmage, eh?" I smiled, and the she-cat looked confused. "Er, uh, practices battle moves on each other."

"_Nice save, Sparklez," _a voice purred in my ear, and I looked behind me, but no one was close. It must've been Drizzlekit. _"Correct, yet again, Mr. SparklyPants. You better win, Sparkpaw. Or else I'll tell Charredwood that you'd be glad to rid of Gullfeather's ticks." _I flicked my tail. No one wants to do ticks.

"Sparkpaw, Fawnpaw, Fluffpaw!" Darktail called, and the creamy she-cat and I looked at her, Charredwood, and Lighttail clustered together at the entrance to the camp. "FLUFFPAW!" Yowled Darktail as the older apprentice and I strode over to our mentors. From here, I could hear Fluffpaw grunt and groggily made his way out of the apprentices' warren.

"Coming!" He meowed and dashed over, his tiredness now gone. "Are we doing battle practice?" The brown fluff ball asked excitedly, and Darktail nodded. Fluffpaw yowled in glee.

"Come on, you three. Lighttail and Charredwood are at the Mossy Hollow already, you lazy slow-trotters," she teased, and raced out of the camp in a white flash. I knew the path to the Mossy Hollow, but not like an expert, like Darktail. She cleanly hopped over jutting rocks and sprang over protruding roots.

A frantic panting behind me makes me slow down, and I glance back to see Fluffpaw struggle to catch up. I stopped, and he stood next to me.

"C'mon, Fluffpaw. We're almost there. I can scent the moss already!" I tried to encourage him, but he was just staring at the ground. "Fluffpaw?"

The brown tom's head slowly moved up, and his amber eyes were dull.

"_Remember, Sparkpaw. The Venom will fall," _he meowed, but it wasn't his voice. Then, Fluffpaw shook his head, and his eyes were bright again.

"Let's go, you two love-birds!" Fawnpaw called from up ahead, and I growled playfully, dashing up to her, then passing her. Fluffpaw raced after me.

I made it to the Mossy Hollow before the other two, and the three warriors were waiting. I slowly padded up to Charredwood, and he murmured something to Lighttail. She nodded, then padded over to Fawnpaw, whispering to the older apprentice.

"Sparkpaw, you are going to first train with Fawnpaw about border conflicts. I will be the enemy, and you and Fawnpaw will be a ThunderClan patrol," Charredwood meowed, and I nodded. "Now, first, don't fling into a battle. Try to work it out with words, if they don't listen to you the first time, threaten, and if they continue to stay, chase them out." I nodded, and stood next to Fawnpaw.

She moved forward, like we were on a real patrol. I followed a little behind and scented the air. Charredwood burst out from the side, and Fawnpaw's fur bristled. I came up next to the she-cat and lashed my tail.

"Who are you and what are you doing on ThunderClan's territory?" Fawnpaw growled, and Charredwood's ears laid flat against his head and he snarled.

"Taking more territory from you tree-huggers," the brown tom growled at us, and I stepped forward.

"We are only saying this once," I mew lowly. "Get out and stay out, or we will chase you out." Charredwood laughed, throwing his head back to emphasize.

"Like you ThunderClan scum could chase out a dangerous ShadowClan warrior," he hissed, and bunched his muscles, unsheathing his claws. I unsheathed mine and growled.

"Try us," Fawnpaw growled, and leapt at my mentor. "Sparkpaw, get his muzzle!" She yowled as Charredwood tried to nip at her. I jumped forward and swipe at his nose, claws now sheathed. Charredwood turned to me, and I hissed in his face. My mentor yelps as Fawnpaw swiped at his flank, and Charredwood pulls away.

"Good work, you two," he panted in between breaths. "Now, let's work on some basic moves. This one is called the Whirlwind Strike. Watch closely." Fawnpaw and I backed up, and Charredwood took a deep breath, and then spun in a circle, paws lashing out at random places, like an enemy was there. In a second, the brown tom stopped and leapt up in the air, then down onto Lighttail, who was watching my mentor while sitting close.

The black she-cat shrieked, and withered around on the ground, then fell limp. Charredwood relaxed, then Lighttail shoved her shoulder up and my mentor fell over, breathing heavily. Lighttail shuffled to her paws and began to lick clumps of moss out of her fur.

"That was the Whirlwind Strike, and Lighttail performed an excellent Play Dead, where you fall limp and the attacker let's their guard down, in which you flip them over and then you can do the belly rake," the charred tom meowed proudly, and nodded at the black she-cat, who flicked her ear.

"Thank you. Now, you two try. Make sure to have space in between so you don't crash into each other," the she-cat nodded to the spot where Charredwood stood and the spaces next to it. I hurried over to Charredwood's spot and looked down at where his paws were.

Clumps of moss were torn from the ground, and I saw his claws marks in the dirt beneath. I gaped at the marks, and then felt my shoulders broaden. I was going to master this move. I placed my back paws in Charredwood's and twirled my shoulders, flashing my paws out at random spots. Surprisingly, I could actually see what I was striking at. Leaves, clumps of moss I was tearing up, and air. I smiled, and pride flooded my thoughts, making me stumble. I yelped and fell on my face.

"Fox-dung!" I growled and got to my paws. There were three Charredwoods padding towards me, and I shook my head to clear my vision. "Yes, Charredwood?"

"Wow, Sparkpaw. You've done better than Fawnpaw, who's had more experience. Look at her," he pointed his paw sharply at the creamy apprentice, and she was glaring at me, but her mouth was open in surprise. My ears laid against my head in embarrassment and shuffled the loose moss under my paws. Fluffpaw bounced up to me and swatted my head.

"You want to practice battle moved with me?" He asked, and I nodded, forgetting about earlier. "I learned some awesome moves!" I grinned, and he crouched down. I judged his landing spot, and when he leapt, I moved to the side and swiped at his flank. I jumped onto his back and pummeled his fur with my back paws. Fluffpaw growled and rolled over, and I was too late. He smashed half of my side, and I batted his ears with my paws to get him off.

Fluffpaw jumped off of me and swiped at my belly, pinning me to the ground. Remembering the move that Lighttail used earlier on Charredwood, I let my body go limp and I held my breath. That seemed to do the trick, as Fluffpaw relaxed, and I pushed up with my shoulder, pinning _him._

"Ha!" I yowled, and Fluffpaw grumbled under me. "What?"

"Get off of me, dood! You're heavier than me, y'know," he growled, but his eyes sparkled. I smiled and jumped to the side, and Charredwood prodded me with a paw. I look up at him, and he's smiling.

"Good job, Sparkpaw," he meowed, and I dipped my head. "Now, I talked with Darktail and Lighttail, and we decided that you are going back to camp to go to sleep. Fawnpaw and Lighttail are going to continue with battle practice, as Fawnpaw has been watching and not practicing." I nodded, and Fluffpaw yawned. Charredwood and Darktail chuckled, and my mentor led us back to camp while Darktail stayed behind with Lighttail.

When we made it back to camp, Fluffpaw went straight to the apprentices' den, while I grabbed a mouse to eat. After I finished the mouse, I buried the remains and padded to the nursery. When I poked my head in, I saw that the three kits were sleeping. I mewed 'hi' to Raindusk and backed out, and turning to the warriors' den, and I could faintly see my mother's pelt curled up in a nest.

With a heavy heart, I padded into the tunnel, and curled up into my nest. Fluffpaw's nest was to the right of mine, and Antpaw's was to the left. I'm guessing Skypaw's was next to Fluffpaw's and Deadpaw's was next to Skypaw's. With a large yawn, I slipped into a sleep that refreshed my energy.

**AN: Done! Sorry if it's short, I'm still pushing through writer's block on this story, but not on my other. I'm sorry, yet again. Oh, and make sure to check out raydoesminecraft's YouTube channel, supersmashgalray. I have one as well, but I don't have any videos up yet. YET. To find it, just go to my profile. RAMBLING!**

**QUESTION o' the DAY:**

**What is the offspring of a wolf and a coyote called?**

**Read and review,**

**Drizzle**


End file.
